The Barista
by Anbu-chan
Summary: Barista: bəˈrēstə,bəˈrɪstə/ (n.) a person whose job involves preparing and serving different types of coffee. Sakura couldn't decide what she liked more, the coffee or her eccentric customers. AU; MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

The Barista

Summary: Barista: bəˈrēstə,bəˈrɪstə/ (n.) _a person whose job involves preparing and serving different types of coffee._ Sakura couldn't decide what she liked more, the coffee or her eccentric customers. AU; MultiSaku

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

A/N: Hello friends! I was doing so well; working on everything I said I would, but this plot bunny attacked me and I succumbed. So... The Barista is kind of unplanned and has no plot line (like many of my other stories, oops) but we'll see how this I have a good feeling about this one. So, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and the story. I don't own Naruto.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Sakura loved coffee. With a passion. Some would call it an obsession, or something unhealthy like an addiction, but it was true. She _loved_ coffee.

It probably had something to do with her parents, in all honesty. They never drank the liquid, and said always told her it was bad for you. As any mischievous child would do, Sakura got it in her head that when she got the chance, she would drink it. Her parents didn't let her drink coffee, but that didn't stop her growing passion for it.

The first time the pinkette ever tried coffee was back in high school. She knew instantly she was in love. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit from the garden of Eden after so long. It was so bitter and so sweet and she couldn't get enough of it.

It didn't take her long after that to know what she wanted to do with her life. Her parents always pushed her to be a doctor, and Sakura was going down that path until she realized she could make a living as a coffee shop owner.

Of course, her parents weren't happy with the decision, but because Sakura was Sakura, and she was as stubborn as a mule, she forged through with her idea.

Now twenty, and having gone through all the necessary classes for owning a business, Sakura's dream was finally within her reach. Standing in front of _The Lounge_ off the corner of Tea Leaf Avenue and Sixth street, the pinkette couldn't have been more happy with herself.

 _The Lounge_ was Sakura's pride and joy. It was a tiny shoebox of a café, but she adored it regardless. The store and little suite above were crammed into a niche among much bigger buildings, giving it a hole in the wall kind of feel. And really, that's what it was. But Sakura was bursting at the seams with happiness, so she didn't care.

As she pulled out the key and unlocked the doors, she was greeted by the early morning sun glinting off the hardwood floors and the cheerful fairy lights strung around the shop.

She flicked on the switch, allowing the low hanging lights to fill the room with a soft, warm glow, and immediately got to work.

She watered all the hanging plants, tidied up the front, and began to prepare the shop for the day. A quiet peace fell on the café, as she baked the pastries and bread, and got the food in the oven and dusted off the library wall in the corner. Once she was satisfied with the prep work, she flipped the open sign and made her way behind the bar, feeling optimistic that the day would hold good fortune.

::The Barista::

Naruto's stomach growled. _Loudly._ In fact, he was sure it was loud enough that the people in Suna could hear his fearsome stomach. He tried to suppress the snicker that nearly escaped his lips at the thought of Gaara being startled awake due to the sound. He was on his way to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku, when he had to take a long detour due to construction in one of Konoha's main streets and sidewalks. But that didn't matter. What mattered was he was lost. And he was craving ramen. And he needed it now. He was _starving._

The whiskered blond thought of his dilemma, and what he could do. His oldest and closest friend, the Teme wouldn't be helpful, he would just insist that he tough it out and say something like, "Dobe. Eat somewhere else. You'll die of a heart attack at 26 before you become Hokage if you eat so much ramen," or something Sasuke-y like that.

Sasuke just didn't understand. Tomatoes were disgusting. Ramen was the food of the gods. Naruto nodded to himself. When he became Hokage he would instate that ramen be the national food, and that there be an Ichiraku stand on every block, and that was all people could eat every Wednesday. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Thinking, he tried to remember all his friends he had made across all the schools and campuses of Konohagakure. He couldn't ask Kiba either, the mangy dog would tease him for getting lost. Shikamaru would be helpful only if someone lit a fire under his ass. He didn't really talk to Shino much, and Lee would only scream about the power of youth. His friends were pretty much useless in this situation.

His thoughts of friends and ramen drifted around his head as he walked down another unfamiliar street. It was strange. Naruto knew most of the city like the back of his hand; he was the epitome of street smart. But he hadn't been down this area very often; he never really had a reason to. It was a neighborhood of narrow street with lanterns and flower boxes hanging from windows and it was very pretty, but a bit misplaced. It was part of old Konoha, where the architecture was archaic, and the hustle and bustle of the big city seemed not to affect this sleepy, hazy part of town. The differences between where he was now and the business sector of the city were drastic. The rest of Konoha had become a steel and iron jungle, but these cobblestone streets were quaint and cute, untouched. But that was not truly the case, as when he glanced up, he could still see the evidence of towering buildings and newer parts of the metropolis.

Naruto could count on one hand the number of times he'd been down this area, which wasn't much. He liked this area a lot, and made sure to mentally vow to take Sasuke down here sometime. His raven-haired companion would like this place too, he noted when he saw a couple of ancient cherry trees dotting the sidewalks. Before he could analyze any longer, Naruto's stomach made itself known by growling. Again.

"I need fooood..." He whined out loud, clutching at his stomach with despair. And all of a sudden, it was like the gods heard his prayer. He looked across the street, and there it was.

 _The Lounge._

It's sign advertised great coffee and good food and that was all Naruto needed to know. He rushed across the street to the brown door, and pulled it open. It was a decision that would change his life forever, but years later Naruto would insist it was a great one.

* * *

A few years ago, Naruto was in high school. Gouken Academy to be exact. It was the best high school in all the city, and he was well acquainted with many of the students who went there during his high school career. He was still friends with those people, that is, except for one. Konohagakure was a _big_ city, but it was hard to miss someone with pink hair. But for two years after graduating high school, Naruto lost track of his closest friend and crush. Yet, all of a sudden she was back. And she was standing behind the counter making God knows what, like she had never been gone in the first place.

And, boy, was she a sight for sore eyes. His hunger long gone, Naruto felt content just to stand there and look at her, regardless of the state of his stomach.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, she looked up. Green clashed with blue, and recognition flitted through her eyes.

"Naruto," she said. She put down whatever it was she was doing and maneuvered around the counter.

All Naruto could do was gape at her like a fish out of water. He could just imagine how stupid he looked, but he couldn't do anything else. He was frozen, rooted to the spot at the mere presence of her.

He couldn't decide whether to be sad that she didn't tell him she was back, angry that she didn't tell him she was leaving in the first place, or just _so happy_ that she was home.

And then she smiled. _God,_ she smiled. And with the quirk of her lips, all was forgiven.

He rushed forwards and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, and as she wound her arms around his neck it felt so _right._ This was home. Home was being in the arms of someone you loved. He inhaled in content, the comforting smell of coffee and cherry blossoms surrounding him that he associated with Sakura.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her silky pink hair. "Everyone missed you. Even Sasuke."

She held him tighter and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Naruto pulled away from her, eyebrows furrowed. "You could've told us you left."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in a very Naruto-like fashion that he often used. It brought a smile to his face.

"Well," she sighed. "It's hard to explain."

Naruto would admit he was dense sometimes. He knew he wasn't the best at school studies, and he wasn't always able to keep up with academic related conversations, but he was very people-smart. He could read the mood of the room better than half the people in it, even though he may not know the whole story. And right now, one of his closest friends was exuding all the signs of discomfort. She wasn't willing to tell him the whole story just yet, and he was fine with that. She would open up with time.

So, he did what he did best, and gave his 1,000 watt smile. "So you own this café, huh?"

And there was her smile again. That smile he would do anything just to see, just to have it directed at him.

Damn, he was whipped.

"I've been wanting this place for a while," Sakura motioned to the cramped but cozy café. And that was true. She had been talking about it for as long as he knew her, and he was happy that she achieved her dream. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the comfortable restaurant, taking in the hanging plants and the warm glow of the lights.

He noticed in the corner was a couch and a few ottomans, and above it was a loft with more seating. On the opposite wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf and a ladder to fit. Squished between the tables and the bar was an open floor. He even spotted a baby grand piano in the opposite corner.

"It's nice, Sakura-chan." He nodded, as if affirming his own words. His countenance turned grave. "But does the menu have ramen?"

She threw her head back at the very predictable and well used words that came out of his mouth.

"No," the pinkette chuckled with mirth. "But it can." And with that, she broke from the embrace, and made her way behind the counter, to get a stool. She reached up on the chalkboard, and wrote, Naruto's Special Ramen, in orange chalk.

He grinned widely. It may not be Ichiraku, but it was special, for him. Looks like he found a new place to eat.

* * *

A/N: I'm so excited to see what people think of this. Readers, please leave feedback, and ideas of who you want to see come up! I will upload the next chapter soon.

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello lovelies! Guess what day it is? It's national coffee day! And since it's today, and _The Barista_ is about coffee, it's fitting that I update now. I want to thank all my reviewers and all the favorites and follows I received in such little time. I didn't expect such good feedback so soon, and I'm so thankful for it! All of your suggestions have been taken, and they will show up, but in later chapters. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

The phone fell to the floor with a clatter. Onyx eyes stared at his hand, the original resting place of his cell phone before he read a life-changing message.

Three other pairs of dark gazes flickered between the phone on the ground and the young man who stood stock-still.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright, dear?" Mikoto asked him worriedly. His father, Fugaku, and brother, Itachi, were just as worried as his mother, but were not quite as expressive about it. That didn't matter much to him, no. Not when Naruto sent him a text. And on that text were words he'd never thought he'd see.

 **Text Message**

 **From: The Dobe**

 **To: Sasuke**

 **Re: Sakura-chan's back.**

It was something he both dreaded and prayed for. He felt betrayed that she up and left without a word, but all he wanted was for her to return home. To return home to _him._

Now that she was home, he wasn't sure how to feel. He wanted to feel angry, and he wanted her to feel the way she made him feel. Exposed. Raw. Hurt. Sad. Angry. _So angry._

But he also wanted to just wrap her up in his arms and hide her from all the shit in the world. Damnit, he was torn and didn't know what to do.

"Otouto?" A baritone voice chimed from his right. He turned to the familiar angles of his brothers' face.

He let out a breath he didn't known he'd been holding back. It came out in a harsh, choppy sound, and he nearly winced.

"She's back."

Itachi's usually impassive face went slack for a brief moment, and emotions flickered through his deep grey eyes, too fast for Sasuke to tell what they were. He didn't think too much of it, he and everyone else knew Itachi had always been fond of his friends, especially Sakura.

Sasuke didn't need to specify who he was talking about. There was only one female in Sasuke's life other than his mother that would impact him so much. Mikoto placed a comforting arm around his shoulder, and for once, he allowed himself the vulnerability to melt into his mother's embrace. Fugaku quietly held a hand on his son's arm before stepping out of the dining room, allowing the young man some privacy. Itachi soon followed, escaping the room with the sound of his mother's whispers and his brother's dry sobs chasing him. He made his way across the clan compound to his room, and pulled out his phone.

Dialing the phone, he placed it against his ear and waited for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello?" A calm tenor resonated in his ears.

"Leader-sama. She has returned."

* * *

A giggle sounded in the air. It was shortly accompanied by the sound of flipping paper. Another giggle. Another page turned.

No matter how many times Kakashi read Icha Icha Paradise, he could never truly get bored of it. It was a classic, written by an old friend. His copy of the book looked like it went to hell and back with all its doggy ears and suspicious stains which may or may not be coffee among other substances, but it was well loved.

And as much as he would forever love Icha Icha Paradise (he'd take it to the grave. No, seriously. It was in his will) he was very, _very_ excited for the next installment.

That's why he was in this section of Konoha. He was making his way to the little bookstore that held all of his guilty pleasures in life. It came into sight within minutes, as his long legs ate away at the distance. His mismatched eyes flickered to the nondescript front of the 18+ bookstore, and behind his thick scarf, he grinned. But then, upon closer inspection, something appeared off.

The former martial arts champion was very perceptive, and trained to notice small details and changes. There was a café on the same street that held his beloved books that haven't been there before.

"Hmm, that's new," he murmured.

The soft glow from the windows was certainly inviting, Kakashi decided. Perhaps he would enter once he bought the newest addition to his ever growing collection.

* * *

Kakashi, ever a man of keeping his words, would enter that café not an hour after passing it.

The bell tinkled as he entered, and a cheerful "Hello!" echoed somewhere from behind the various coffee machines.

Kakashi took in his surroundings, and the homely feel he received from being in the café. He stepped towards to the bar, and peered over the stainless steel mechanisms to see the person behind the counter.

Imagine his surprise when he was greeted by a head full of pink hair.

"Hello," his eye crinkled as she turned to him.

He nearly faltered as she turned her verdant eyes to meet his single black one. He'd never seen eyes so clear in such a vibrant shade. They reminded him of budding leaves in spring.

Something in the back of his mind tickled his conscious. There was something decidedly familiar about this young woman, though he was sure he'd never met her before in his life. He was sure he would've remembered someone with such a bright existence.

"What can I get you?" She asked, that pretty smile painting her petal pink lips.

He really, really liked that smile.

He didn't even glance at the menu. "Surprise me," was all he said.

Taking the challenge, she turned immediately to fix him something up, while he stood in front of the bar.

Her pink hair glinted in the mid afternoon sun, and pale hands made quick work of the roasted coffee beans and milk and cream. He tried to peer over the machines but she caught him.

"No peeking," she wagged a finger at him. He pouted. As if she could see the expression behind his thick scarf, she winked.

"You asked for a surprise."

Kakashi laughed. She had him there. "Touché," he responded, before scrutinizing her once more.

"I can't help but feel you're familiar, even though I'm sure I've never met you before," Kakashi admitted.

She similarly took in his gravity defying hair and scarves.

"I could say the same about you." She shrugged. "Maybe we've seen each other on the street?" She suggested, reaching for a spoon.

Kakashi shook his head. "I think I would've remembered someone with pink hair," he said with good humor. She laughed; a pretty sound like wind chimes. His line was promptly thrown back at him. "Touché."

"What's your name?" He probed. He wanted to know her name, perhaps that would help ease the itch of familiarity.

A mischievous look twinkled in her green eyes. She passed him a coffee cup.

He blinked. His coffee was a piece of art; swirls of brown and white, topped by pink cherry blossoms.

"Sakura."

She grinned at him.

"Bingo. It's on the house."

He was compelled to smile back. What a pretty smile.

* * *

A/N: I have more written, but I decided to leave it at this. I hope everyone liked this chapter! Your reviews and feedback are much appreciated. :) I would like to mention something as well; this story is NOT beta-ed. _The Barista_ is like a continuously changing piece of art. I will always be editing and re-reading through the chapters, looking for errors, so if you see one, feel free to mention it (but nicely, please :3). I want to make this story the best it can be. Also, I've seen author's do this, and I always enjoyed participating in it so I will occasionally ask you reviewers questions, relevant or not to the story. Let's give it a try! :)

Question: What's your favorite Sakura pairing?

Mines got to be Kakashi and Sakura, hands down (with ItaSaku and NaruSaku tied in second. AkaSaku is an entire beautiful category of its own). Naruto and Sasuke are a pair, so it makes sense to me that they would pair up as well. I enjoy their dynamic greatly, and how well they seem to work together as teammates and friends! I'm a major fangirl.

So, if you feel like it, leave a review and tell me what your favorite Sakura pairing is!

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so shocked by all the notices I've received for this story in just a week! I'm so glad for this support, and that _The Barista_ is liked so much! It means a lot. For everyone answered the question about their favorite couples, do not fret for they will have some screen action (considering as I love those pairings as well) but maybe not in the next few chapters. Who knows, I write whatever comes to mind...

I sadly don't own Naruto.

Enjoy this long chapter! ;)

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Pein placed the phone against his oak desk. The deep baritone of Itachi's voice still echoed in his ears, bearing news.

After two years Sakura Haruno was back. He pulled out the dossier on the pinkette, and ran a hand through his auburn hair. His ringed eyes scanned the document for the nth time, taking in all the details.

It was no secret that the Uchiha heir was incredibly gifted and graced by good genes; he could have any woman he wanted. So Pein was surprised that a seemingly average girl, albeit with a strangely exotic appearance could catch the eye of the stoic man like him.

When Itachi asked him to do a favor for him, and search for the girl, he was quite surprised. Itachi never asked for favors from anyone. He was anal about doing things himself, and hated owing people, so this meant a lot to him. He spoke highly of this mysterious girl, and that was a tough feat. The only other person he talked about like that was his beloved brother.

Pein found it befuddling. Haruno Sakura was a young, normal Japanese girl with a clean record, and came from an average family. She was incredibly smart, yet came from stereotypical Japanese parents. She was from no big or founding clan; she wasn't important to Konohagakure's politics, yet she had connections to some of the most influential people across the nation, and even farther. How?

She was practically family to the Uchiha, as well as the son of the Yondaime Hokage and was well acquainted with the Sarutobi clan. She grew up with the heirs of the Ino-Shika-Chou, had encountered friendly Hyuugas, and there were even rumors she was well acquainted with the Sabaku siblings, children of the Yondaime Kazekage. She was friends with the reclusive son of Shimura, too. It was astounding.

It was strange indeed, how this average girl was capable of catching so many important eyes. How she was capable of falling off the face of the earth for two whole years, without anyone noticing. Not even his best men were capable of finding a paper trail, and Kakuzu had the nose of a bloodhound for those sorts of things. Who was this girl, really? What was it about her that drew people in? And what secrets was she hiding?

Pein didn't like not knowing things. Some might call him a control freak, but he preferred calling it caution. He wanted to know just who this Haruno Sakura was, and what exactly she was capable of.

He picked up the phone once more. He had to have an answer.

* * *

The moment Itachi saw the emotions rolling through his little brother's eyes like a storm, he knew something big was happening.

Sasuke never got upset about anything. _Ever._ But perhaps that was partly Naruto's fault. The loud blonde conditioned him to deal with quite a few ridiculous situations. He didn't react the time when Naruto drew whiskers on his face, or when he was dragged along for ramen twice a week and had to pay for it (which was a lot. Naruto had a stomach the size of a black hole: constantly expanding).

So when Sasuke looked about ready to cry, Itachi knew it had to be about Sakura.

Normally, being the protective older brother, Itachi would hunt down whatever caused his brother pain and eradicate it, but this was _Sakura_. Pretty, gentle Sakura who was all soft curves and fiery personality. The first girl to ever catch his attention in any meaningful way, and understand him without having to know what he was thinking.

He'd known her ever since she was a tiny thing. The first time he'd met her was when she was six, and he was ten. She looked like a little doll in her pastel green sundress (his Achilles heel was and still is cuteness) and he immediately fell in love. With fondness, he remembered how Sasuke disliked her with a passion for the first month or so of knowing her, claiming she was stealing his Aniki away from him.

He remembered those times sweetly. He'd watched her grow up and bloom like her namesake; and remembered hoping she would last longer than the tragically short life of a cherry blossom, but he was proven wrong. She disappeared like a shadow into the night, and he was left with the memories that clung close to his heart like a passionate lover, and an ache in his chest that desired times long gone.

He wasn't angry, no. Not at all. He was a patient man by nature, and a pacifist as well. He was never angry with her, because it was nearly impossible to be angry with her. Upset and sad and worried were different emotions.

Emotions were not something Itachi was good at. He didn't have time for emotions in the grand scheme of things. He knew the drill. His father would arrange a marriage to some nameless girl, and he would take it lying down, but now the thought sickened him. _She made him feel._

She ignited a spark of feelings he never knew or thought he'd experience. It was a spark of something so much bigger than himself. It was beautiful, and it caught him like a burning flame. It was a little like love, he dared to imagine.

When she was around he felt like flying, jumping, climbing the highest mountains and showing the world that with her at his side, he could do _anything_. But when she left, his heart ached in ways he didn't know it could. It felt like his heart was slowly ripping in two, and there was nothing he could do. He was heartbroken, but couldn't say no.

How could he say no to those beautiful green eyes, and that silky pink hair, but most importantly, that personality that shone brighter than the sun? The answer was simple. He could do nothing, because he was wrapped around her little finger. But instead of bottling his emotions like his brother, Itachi became resourceful. He used his old friends to his advantage, and had Pein do some digging. He came up with no results. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sakura Haruno dropped off the face of the planet and no one bothered to report her, or wonder where in the world she was. Itachi was certainly upset, but there was no denying the fact that his yearning for her smile outweighed his loss.

He knew Naruto knew where she was. So he called Pein, and told him her location, and that the search was off. He would then contact the blonde immediately and pay the pinkette a long overdue visit.

* * *

Kisame lumbered down the quaint street, feeling very out of place among the little flowerpots and vibrantly colored shops.

He didn't fit in with this area at all. He was nearly 7 feet tall, and weighed at 200 plus pounds of pure muscle. His imposing figure was entirely extrinsic, and he wondered what Pein had been thinking when he ordered him of all the members to investigate some girl. He was the most unfitting and obvious person to do the job. Pein must've finally lost his marbles.

Kisame shrugged. He pulled out the text, and looked at the name of the girl he was supposedly gleaning information on.

Haruno Sakura was her name. It was certainly a... flowery name. A cliché but totally unique one, you could say. That was all the information that he was given. That and where she worked. When he asked what she looked like, Pein cryptically said, "You'll know when you see her." What was that supposed to mean?

Kisame wasn't so sure what to think about the job and why Pein even wanted to know about this girl. He figured he would just do his job, and get out.

His destination was within sight, and he stood in front of the little store, feeling slightly insecure. It was funny how he was able to face down gang members yet the pastel pink sign was more than enough to make him feel insecure. Kisame always had a problem with his appearance since an early age.

Even as a little boy he towered over his classmates, and his eccentric appearance always caused him to be feared. Those who were brave enough would pick on him, and tease him when they thought him not paying attention. Those words stung, until Kisame learned to block it out. He grew up and grew into his own skin.

As a little boy he had deep black eyes and hair and very pale skin. It was a far cry from his appearance now. He now sported navy blue hair and pale blue skin, which was originally a prank that had to do with pools and blue dye. It wasn't funny at the time, but Kisame made the best of his situation. So now, he had a similar appearance to a shark.

His fierce appearance in the quainter part of town made him a little uncomfortable, but he was getting paid so it was worth the discomfort.

He paused as he reached for the doorknob. Checking his phone once more to see if he was at the right place, he affirmed it and walked in.

He was greeted by the smell of French dark roast coffee beans and the sweet aroma of the bakery display. He took up a lot of the small space, and if he stood on the tips of his toes he could see the second floor that hung over a couch area.

He looked around, hoping to find this person Pein wanted to know about. He was scrutinizing the books on the shelves when a voice called out to him.

"Hello?"

He turned around, and his breath escaped him.

A petite young woman stared back at him, viridian eyes sparkling like emeralds and her milky skin glowing in the warm gold light. Her pink lips were tilted up sweetly, and she was wearing a pastel green apron covered in flour.

But that wasn't caught his attention the longest. Her hair. It was _pink._

It was the most unique color he'd ever seen. The color of a rosy dawn. It was obviously natural; her eyebrows and eyelashes were pink to match. There was no question that this was the girl Pein wanted him investigating. Pein wasn't interested in just anyone and this girl was probably one of the most exotic beauties he'd ever known.

His fingers twitched. He wanted to touch those silky strands that made her so beautiful. He wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. Did she ever feel out of place with her strange coloring like he did? he wondered as he gazed at her. Then he shook his head. Of course she wouldn't. Her hair was gorgeous, while his skin was weird.

"Your hair. It's pink," he said, still somewhat mystified.

She cocked her hip, and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _No shit Sherlock._

"Your skin. It's blue."

His eyes crinkled at her sassy comeback. He liked this girl already.

"No, really? I never noticed," he grinned, showing off his sharper than normal teeth. She bared her teeth in a similar fashion to himself, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You look like a shark with that smile," she teased, without a hint of malice. Kisame's grin didn't falter. "Good, that's what I was going for. Scary, huh?"

She snickered. Standing there in her little coffee shop, he didn't appear scary whatsoever. " _Very."_

"Hey, is that sarcasm I hear?" He puffed out his chest, 'indignant.' She whistled, eyes pointed up towards the ceiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she shrugged, acting innocent, as she turned to the coffee machine nearby.

"So what can I get you, sharkboy?" She teased.

He guffawed. Not many men twice her size had the balls to call him any nickname, much less someone her size. She was quite spunky.

"Something with fish," he finally said. She crinkled her nose. "I thought fish are friends, not food."

He blinked. Then, he cackled loudly, bending over to relieve the stitch in his side.

"You have a sharp pair of claws on you, Kitten." He laughed as she complained to him about her nickname, saying, " _I am no kitten, Shannaro!"_

Her comment only brought more laughter from him. He wiped away the moisture building in his eyes, and grinned manically.

"Name's Kisame, Cupcake."

He reached out a hand, and she accepted it. He briefly marveled at how small her hand looked in his own calloused one, and how soft her skin was.

"I'm Sakura… Smurf."

He cackled again louder this time, and she tried to hide her giggles behind her hand, but her twinkling eyes spoke differently.

Kisame couldn't help but humorously think to himself, _Maybe this sharkboy has finally found his lavagirl._

* * *

Sakura whistled a tune to herself as she finished preparing the batch of mini tarts. She was doing the final touches to her killer cream puffs when the bell on her door rang and signified a new customer.

She looked up, bag of filling in one hand as achingly familiar cheekbones and onyx eyes flecked with sepia stared into her soul.

Her heart jumped, but quickly calmed as she realized it was not Sasuke she was staring at, but Itachi. She was not ready to face the younger brother, at least not yet.

"Sakura," he murmured in that baritone of his.

She felt her heart ache. That voice brought back memories, and with it, guilt. Itachi was a big part of her life. Granted, they weren't attached at the hip like she had been with Naruto and Sasuke, but he was still important.

He was the one who helped tutor her so she'd be better in English, and the one who stood by her decision to become a coffee shop owner when her parents screamed at her that she wouldn't be successful.

He kissed her boo-boos as a little girl, and when she got older, he took her to her freshman homecoming when her date dumped her (needless to say, everyone was envious) and was there for everything in between and beyond.

She knew him and all of his quirks. How his face pinched when Shisui annoyed him, how he was secretly a momma's boy and how he hummed when he cooked (so that his mom could take a break). He inhaled dango at an alarming rate, he liked calligraphy and thought he hid his love for cute things _so_ well, but she knew him. She knew him, and in that moment she wished she didn't known him, for she knew he was hurt by her disappearance, more so that she liked or he admitted.

She continued to put vanilla cream into the puffs, and she turned her face away from him, in hopes he would not see past her carefully sculpted mask like always. But it was in vain.

"Sakura," he said. She did not respond.

"'Kura-chan," he tried once more. This got a reaction out of her.

The old nickname startled her into looking into his eyes, and that was her undoing.

"Tachi-kun," she returned, searching his endless black orbs, as he did the same to her.

"Okaeri."

 _Welcome home,_ he told her. Her whole life she had heard those words come from his mouth, as she trekked dirt through the house after picking tomatoes, and came to have family dinner with Naruto tagging along, and to do projects with Sasuke and just have some girl time with Mikoto. She had heard that all her life, but never did they mean so much as they did in those few moments. She hadn't realized how much she missed those words.

She couldn't help herself. She dropped the icing bag and flew across the room into his awaiting arms. He had so readily welcomed her home after so long, just like Naruto had, in a way that she did not deserve and it was a relief after so much worrying over it. She was finally home.

"Taidama."

 _I'm home._

The rare and beautifully bright smile that spread across Itachi's face was breathtaking.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. There's some things I really like, and some other things not so much (but I'm a crazy perfectionist, so I posted it, otherwise nothing would ever get done, oops). Please feel free to leave a review, especially a long one! I enjoy hearing what you as the reader have to say.

Question: Who's your least favorite character and why?

Mine's got to be Sasuke. Sorry to any of his fans, but Sasuke was a jerk. I loved him up until he left for Orochimaru, and have disliked him ever since. But I love writing him in the way I think he should've been, which in my opinion is aloof, intelligent, and sometimes guarded, but loyal. It's just he continuously makes bad choices, and he's always angry. The bad that we see in him trying to kill his teammates outweighs the little goodness that is seen in him. I don't hate him, I hate the way Kishimoto destroyed the little personality he had.

I'd love to hear your opinions. :)

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I lie. My update schedule is always so wrong. Oops. It's been a rough week, guys. _And it's only Tuesday._ Sigh. BUT, fan fiction is helping me stay alive these days. Thank you everyone for the support, for it is very much appreciated. :) Enjoy this chapter.

Standard disclaimer applied.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Sakura had a regular. She always had regulars, but this one was special. All of her customers were special, but this one was _extra_ special. She was still trying to figure out if special was a good or a bad thing.

He had inky black hair and pasty white skin, and his mannerisms were _severely_ lacking, but he had his moments.

"Hello, Ugly."

Today was not one of those days.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, Sai?"

He plastered a - _fake,_ her mind screamed- smile on his face, and tilted his head to the right. His deep black eyes searched her face for god knows what, before he said, "You're looking uglier than usual today, Hag. I didn't know that was possible."

A vein bulged in her _quite average mind you_ sized forehead, and she tried to take a calming breath. The key word there was tried.

"Sai, is there any reason you've come today? I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit," she growled. She had known Sai for a long time, even before he became a regular at her café, but her exposure had been relatively limited.

He blinked once more, keen eyes taking notice of the tick in her forehead and her clenched fists.

"I just wanted to talk," he said. Perhaps it was the way he said it, or the somewhat awkward look on his face, but Sakura felt her anger drain away.

She understood that there was something quirky, to say the least about Sai. She knew that he was eccentric, but she wasn't so sure how long he'd been this way. There were times she'd see a more sincere side of him, like a ghost of the person he once was. It was those times that made the pinkette so tolerant of his odd attitude. Those glimpses were what convinced her that he wasn't so bad to keep around. It was like he was incapable of understanding social cues and basic human interaction, so she tried to cut him some slack.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sai. I just don't feel like talking today." And that was an honest statement. She didn't want to interact with Sai at the moment. He was in a particularly annoying mood that day. He tended to drive her crazy, and to top it off, he always seemed innocent and unaware of his actions, and it made her feel bad for getting angry with him.

"Your regular spot is open right now, though. I can get the painting easel out from the back if you'd like."

The handsome man nodded, and turned to the window seat where a lone stool stood by. Sakura came out with the standing easel, and gave it to him to set up. She returned with a cup of gyokuro green tea, the very best tea leaves she had. She knew he'd appreciate it more than most.

She returned back to work, preparing some coffee as the lunch hour picked up, while Sai set up his charcoal pencils and sketching paper.

Deep onyx eyes with a touch of warm, dark brown watched the pinkette dance around the back of the bar, greeting people with a sincere smile and her hands flitting around as she worked.

He started to sketch a beautiful girl with fire in her eyes and a mug of coffee clutched in her hands.

Sai's mind wandered to the book that he bought a few weeks ago. He didn't understand why Sakura got upset at his nicknames; the book said you sometimes gave people you cared for nicknames that were the total opposite of their actual traits in jest. He shrugged. Sakura was a special girl. He'd have to read more about it.

* * *

Hazel eyes scanned the homely café, as the only worker there took the orders at the front of the bar, and came around to the tables to serve any food that was ordered. Konan wrapped a piece of blue hair around her slender fingers, occupying her hands as she observed the beautiful pinkette.

Pein had asked her, along with a few other members to keep an eye on this young woman. She had accepted the job without a word, and after a few weeks, here she was. Sitting down, she wondered what had sparked Pein's interest in the girl. Pein was not someone to be swayed by beauty of the physical kind, so she assumed he must've met her before.

The blue haired woman was snapped out of her mind as the object of her thoughts walked forward with a winning smile.

"Hi! I noticed you've been here a while. Is there anything I can help you with? Get you something to eat or drink, or perhaps lend an ear?" She smiled kindly, with notable compassion.

Konan blinked. She opened her mouth and replied, "No. But thank you," she murmured in an impassive voice.

The young woman nodded, undeterred by the older woman's indifference. "Okay. Feel free to let me know if you need something."

She nodded, and the sprightly girl was apparently satisfied with that nonverbal answer. She turned to go, leaving Konan staring at the other girls back. She pulled out a piece of paper from her small purse, and began to fold the edges.

Konan stood up and left, but not before placing a paper crane on the table that she had just been sitting at.

With a turn and a swish of her skirts, Konan was gone like a ghost that had never been there. And as she left, she realized why Pein was so interested in this girl. She had a kindness to her. Her beauty was far deeper than skin. Her beauty was in the soft words and the unnecessary gestures that made people's days brighter. Konan let a small smile grace her face. She didn't smile much after Nagato got sick; she had lost faith in people. But when she looked at the girl with hair the color of rosy dawn, she hoped that maybe there were more good people out there like her, and that the future was brighter than she had imagined.

Sakura was cleaning up tables when she encountered a simple paper crane. She thought back to the woman that sat there with sad hazel eyes, and smiled.

The paper crane would spend the rest of its days on the bar, next to one of her small cacti plants, for the world to see.

* * *

Sakura lived in her coffee shop. Not really, but in the back was a staircase that led to her little suite above the shop. Her days were spent mostly on the first floor, but there were times where she just curled up on her couch in front of the TV, or have a late night dinner on the rooftop. Tonight was one of those nights where the pinkette found sleep alluded her, so she stared up at the stars.

The stars were a beautiful thing. Sakura had always thought them a bit cold, but surprisingly, it was Sasuke who changed that opinion. He told her once, "Sakura, the stars are not as cold as they seem. How can they be, when they're so faithful to us? Night after night, they watch over us, and sometimes they remind us of the greater scheme of things. They'll always be there no matter where we are in the world or at what point of our lives we are in. They'll never turn away from us, and that is why we turn our faces to them."

Sakura, at the time, was speechless. It had to be the oddest thing to hear such insight from Sasuke of all people. _Well,_ she thought, _he had to do something with all of that brooding._

Sasuke was like many of the members of the Uchiha clan. He was quiet, and sometimes cold himself. But, chastised, she realized that she had done the same thing with one of her best friends. She had assumed him cold, like the stars, when really, he was like a star in her life. He shone brightly, and was always with her regardless of where she went. As she stared up at the stars, nursing a cup of chai, she wondered if he was looking at the stars, and thinking about her too. It was funny how they were in the same city, yet she felt like they were a thousand miles apart.

She sighed, and watched as her breath wisped away in the cold night. She got up from her chair, and went to fold the blanket she had been occupying, when a sound caught her attention. She strained to hear it, moving towards the edge of the roof.

It was a low moaning sound; something akin to a sound of pain, and one that alarmed Sakura greatly. She rushed down the stairs that led to the roof, and down past the living area into the shop. As she flicked on the lights and opened the door to _The Lounge,_ she was able to hear the sound with more clarity. _Is someone hurt?_ was the only thing on her mind.

She turned, the flashlight on her phone in hand, into the alleyway a store down from her shop. The light illuminated the trashcans and cement ground, and she caught glimpse of a human shaped lump at the end of the alley.

"Kami-sama," she breathed as she stepped forwards with a large amount of caution. It wasn't the first time her bleeding heart underestimated the cruel shrewdness of others.

A coppery smell tinged the air. _Blood,_ her mind supplied, having already smelled it before. A handsome but alarmingly pale man, with eyes screwed shut, and blood spattered on his face, laid in a pool of red. His hand clenched his side, and through his unconsciousness, he moaned again.

Sakura pried his hand away as gently as possible, before shining her light on his wound. She nearly gasped when a nasty looking cut that spanned half of the man's torso was revealed. It was no wonder this man was unconscious. He must've lost a lot of blood.

She moved him onto her shoulder as gently as possible, and half carried, half dragged him (this guy was _heavy)_ into her shop. She didn't feel entirely comfortable with allowing him into her home, so after placing some tarp on one of the couches to keep blood from staining it, she placed him there.

She quickly grabbed her emergency kit, and looked immediately for the antiseptic. Just as she touched the wound, he flinched violently. She backed away as quickly as her reflexes would let her, but even though incapacitated, the man was quicker, and stronger. Her hand was trapped by the steely grip of the pale man. Unfocused violet eyes stared back at her. Through his daze, he managed to ask,

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

A/N: Guess who? Bet you guys know who that is already. I decided to write this, and split it into two chapters. Makes me feel like I've gotten more work done. Please check out my bio, and the upcoming stories I'm thinking about! I'm actually considereing a (somewhat) Cannon Naruto story with actual shinobi. (GASP!) I'm throwing some ideas around, so they'll be up there. Thank you everyone for the support! :) Please R&R!

Now, for the question: If you could have one Naruto ninja ability, what would it be? Mine would be the Sharingan. That way I can copy all the jutsus. Loophole! XP

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. I am very late in finishing this chapter. I thought I'd have it done by Halloween, but here we are two weeks later, and I'm finally getting with the program. Oops. Guess I'm more like Kakashi than I thought. I did not have a good past few weeks in all honesty. I landed myself in the ER with a severe allergic reaction due to a new allergy to cashews, and college-searching is a lot of stress. Not good at all... But, I am here, and this chapter's out! Thank you everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and for all the favorites and follows, they helped me push this chapter out! Hidan is very hard to write surprisingly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

 _This guy's just a ball of sunshine, I can tell already._

Sakura eyed the man before her, who _still had her wrist in his hand._

"I'm the one who's taking care of you, Sherlock," She growled as ferociously as possible. The only way to deal with assholes was to be tough and show no fear. They could smell it. "So if you want to actually live, you'll let my hand go so I can take care of this mess." She gestured to his side with her other hand. "Otherwise I'll leave you in the alleyway where I found you."

She paused.

"How did you end up in that alley, anyway?"

It was an odd place to be with such serious wounds. Her neighborhood was filled with boutiques and happy little families and kittens and gardens. This guy, with pretty, but somewhat creepy eyes obviously did not belong there.

He stared at her, said eyes narrowed in what looked like suspicion. She glared back, awaiting his answer. When he had no responses, she moved forwards to help him again, when he flinched away.

His rapid movement caused her to flinch away in case he ever got violent, but he didn't. He just shifted in place, which caused the side of his open wound to brush against his arm. It elicited a groan from low in his throat, and in the bright lights from her kitchen she could see his face contort, not in pain like she expected, but _pleasure._

She was, putting it lightly, very freaked out. But, as her old Shishou once told her, you have to remain professional when dealing with patients. Anything else could be dangerous, for both her and the patient. So, she brushed it off, and got set to work again. This time, he let her.

She pressed on the wound lightly, trying to clean it without causing too much harm. It proved fruitless, because the fruitcake on her couch continued to make sounds that made her feel rather uncomfortable, and a little like one of the main characters of Jiraiya's porn series.

While the pinkette was trying her best not to cause any sounds to come out from the strange man, he in the other hand, was in bliss.

Hidan's eyes squeezed shut as the pain in his body became pleasure. He was a sadist and masochist, and to him, pain was good. No matter how many times he got into fights, the feeling he experienced never got duller. It made him feel strong, and invincible.

Jashinism was a religion with few followers, and an unpopular religion as well, mainly because of its darker nature. People believed it to be a cult that focused on death and killing others. Hidan was one of the few incredibly devout followers. He was a priest of the religion, and having studied it for many years, he knew better than most what Jashinism entailed. What people didn't know was there was a beautiful side to Jashinism as well.

This God of death, Jashin, taught in his holy books to appreciate life in all of its forms, because without life, there would be no death. And Jashin taught that nothing can exist without its partner; that there must be good and bad in the world in order for things to be; there must be balance.

Hidan opened his magenta eyes to appreciate the woman before him.

She was the embodiment of life. As she bent over his torso, pale hands pressing gently into the cut in his side, and her soft pink hair cascaded like a waterfall down her neck, she was unintentionally casting a spell over him. Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked like a beautiful spring flower; the season personified and standing before him.

With slightly twisted humor, he considered her as the embodiment life, and he himself, death. In total opposite to her, he was ashen pale, broadly built and tall, and all harsh angles; clothed in black and the blood of others. They were total opposites yet Hidan could feel the pull of her like the ocean felt the pull of his night temptress in the sky. She was the yin to his yang. The sun to his moon.

 _Jashin-sama, I think I've found a new disciple._

"Have you ever heard of Jashin-sama?" He asked her. She lifted her eyebrow at him.

"No, I don't believe I have."

No, that would simply not do.

Hidan grinned.

"Jashin-sama is only the greatest God there is!"

Sakura gave him a politely detached look. "I'm not interested, sorry."

This did not deter Hidan in the slightest. He liked challenges.

"That's ok, I'm sure Jashin-sama would make an exception for someone as fucking perfect as you," he smoothly, albeit crudely replied.

"Good to know," she wryly responded.

"There's always a spot open as Jashin's disciple. There are too many fucking heathens; we can always use more followers."

Sakura had stopped paying too much attention to the words coming out of his mouth by then. She was too busy cleaning and applying pressure to the wound to listen to his superfluous words.

She pressed into the sliced flesh a little harder, and he moaned.

"Masochist," she muttered. This drew his attention away from his ecstasy, and he grinned cheekily.

"You bet, bitch."

His vulgar language directed at her started a tick in her forehead. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you," she said in a tone that would certainly have Naruto and Sasuke re-thinking their words. "You didn't happen to call me a bitch, did you?" Her green eyes glared into his, daring him to say those words again.

"That's what I said, bitch. You hard of hearing too?"

She snarled, this guy was just asking for her to leave him and his gaping wound to die out in the chilly fall air.

"That's it!" She started tugging on the bandages, wrapping his wound tightly and quickly. She made sure to do it properly though; despite how much of a jerk he was, she wouldn't let him go untreated. She didn't have the heart for that.

She tied the bandages in a secure knot, before slapping his chest.

"You're done," she muttered. "Now, go get pastry and get out of my shop."

The muscled, tall man grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Thanks, cherry bitch."

"Call me that again, and you'll be sorry."

He waved her off as he sauntered like a big cat to the kitchen. She huffed, and watched as he returned with a berry tart in hand, the other half stuffed in his big, vulgar, (but grudgingly handsome) mouth. At least his sugar wouldn't drop too low now with all the blood he lost.

He swallowed the food in his mouth, and the rest quickly followed.

"That was the shit! I don't think I'll ever be able to eat anything else it was so fucking good. I'll guess I'll just have to come back," he smiled cheekily, as he pulled open the door to leave.

"Please don't," she grumbled halfheartedly.

Hidan cackled. "Name's Hidan, cherry bitch."

She looked at his expectant expression.

"Sakura," she sighed.

He laughed low in his belly. It was a nice sound, she reluctantly admitted to herself.

"So I was right! Cherry bitch is a perfect name!"

Her forehead ticked. "Get out!"

She slammed the door in his face, and watched as his surprised look turned gleeful.

He turned to walk away, but not before waving at her, that sparkling smile ever present on his face. She raised a hand to wave goodbye, but he turned, missing her response. She didn't leave the doorway until he turned the corner at the end of the block.

* * *

 _The Lounge_ was open almost all days of the year, with the exception of Christmas and other religious holidays. Halloween was day that found Sakura Haruno busy grinding coffee beans and making pastries to satisfy hungry customers. She didn't go all out with Halloween like she did with Christmas, but she decorated the charming little café with handmade crafts and small pots of autumn flowers. Some of the things on her menu even had spooky names to get into the spirit. Obviously, she had to wear a costume, otherwise it wouldn't be Halloween. This year, she decided to be a gypsy, like the character Esmeralda from Notre Dame. As the night approached, she would change from her normal work uniform to the festive costume.

She spent the day, treating her lovely customers, and relaxing with a good book when the hours were slow. When the sky started to tint pink and orange, she decided then was a good time to quickly get dressed.

She returned to the counter, in light, flowing skirts and many layers of brightly colored fabric and gold. With every movement, the bangles on her arms and the sash around her hip clinked merrily, and caught the light with a soft twinkle. She always enjoyed dressing up; no matter how old she got. The people who scoffed at dressing up for Halloween just didn't know how to have fun, obviously.

The bell on her door jingled, and she looked up from the crystal ball she had just been placing on the counter as a prop.

"It is as the crystal ball said," she spookily commented as the stranger drew closer. "I foresaw your arrival…"

The handsome stranger had beautiful black hair that was short and spiky, but still somehow looked soft at the same time. He had porcelain complexion, and big onyx eyes and a straight nose and thin lips. In fact, he looked a lot like Sasuke and Itachi.

That wasn't what caught her attention, though. What really caught her attention, was the white mask that sat on half his face. It was molded to fit the curve of his cheekbone, and looked exactly like the one the Phantom wore. She blinked, then smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's in their twenties and still loves Halloween."

He returned the smile, his entire face lighting up.

"Of course! Halloween's one of Tobi's favorite holidays!"

She blinked, not expecting such a tall man to refer to himself in a cutesy way that most younger girls and children did. It was a little odd, but it was cute.

"Mine's got to be Christmas, but Halloween is up there on the list," Sakura offered.

"Mah, Christmas is Tobi's other favorite holiday! The presents and family are the best parts!" He grinned.

"I agree, Tobi-san."

The man gasped. "You know Tobi's name? That crystal ball must be real!"

She laughed, and jested. "Of course it is! It's how I know what to make for my customers everyday!"

He laughed. "Well since the pretty lady knows Tobi's name, Tobi needs to know hers."

"It's Sakura Haruno."

"A very pretty name, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled once more, before eying his mask. "I take it you're a fan of the Phantom of the Opera?"

Tobi nodded vigorously. For a brief moment, Sakura was afraid he'd give himself whiplash he nodded so hard.

"Tobi _loves_ singing those songs!"

That was certainly interesting. "You can sing?" She didn't expect that, but he talked in third person. She could assume she would forever be on her toes with him.

He cleared his throat, before starting to sing softly.

" _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation,"_

She gasped. "No way!"

He grinned, and sang, " _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses,_

 _Helpless to resist the songs I write,_

 _For I compose the music of the night."_

Sakura laughed, and made her way over to the open area by the bay window and piano.

"You have a lovely voice!"

He bowed theatrically. "Thank you!"

She beckoned him forwards, and said, "Don't stop there! Sing more."

He obliged happily, and the melody rang throughout the air.

" _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

 _Turn your face away,_

 _From the garish light of day._

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,_

 _And listen to the music of the night."_

As he sang, she started to sway to the lilt of his soulful timbre. She closed her eyes, and imagined the love that got put into this music; the love that the Phantom had for Christine.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her viridian eyes opened to look at the young, handsome man before her. He wordlessly held out his hand to her, and she knew exactly what he was asking.

She took his offered hand, and they slipped into an embrace as old as time.

" _Close your eyes,_

 _And surrender to your darkest dreams._

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Let your your spirit start to soar._

 _And you'll live as you've never lived before._

 _Let the dream begin,_

 _Let your darker side give in,_

 _To the power of the music that I write;_

 _The power of the music of the night."_

He twirled her in circles in the little café, his black cape fluttering and her skirts dancing with the motions as they moved. They waltzed in the little space they had, smiling and laughing and enjoying the time that they were sharing. Neither of them were any good at dancing; Tobi was focusing on his singing, and Sakura had two left feet, but none of that mattered.

" _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the night."_

In the warm glow of the shop, pedestrians passed by and saw the two gliding through the bay window. To them, it looked like lovers dancing the night away.

While the two may not have been lovers, they moved like it, and in the dark safety of the night, they danced on.

* * *

Aaannnddd, it's done! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, actually. Thank you once again my patient readers for waiting for this chapter. I would like to hear what everyone thinks of this chapter, and what and who they'd like to see next. I'm open to any and all suggestions, and constructive criticism as well.

I would like to reply to all of your wonderful reviews, so would it be ok for me to PM you guys? Or would you like me to write them in the A/N? I feel like my comments will be longer than the chapter if I do that ;-;

Please R&R!

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Never let it be said that you cannot be productive on a Monday. I actually finished writing this, even though it's a _really_ short chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews and all the follows! Some of you guys asked for Sasori, so here he is. Of course, Deidara comes with the package, so here he is too! Warning, this does get a little racy, but not much. Anyway, enjoy it. ;)

I don't own Naruto.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

On the tenth floor, in his bachelor's pad, Sasori was painting. Nothing was odd about that, considering as he was an artist; he always painted. But it wasn't every day he painted Sumi style. He tended to use a more detailed western style, with oils and acrylic and canvas, but here he was today using traditional black ink, a traditional brush hold, and washi paper.

What he was painting, you ask?

Well, he was painting cherry blossoms. And he couldn't stop. True, he was a perfectionist, but this wasn't just dissatisfaction with the other paintings. It was more than that.

It was a girl. One hair the color of cherry blossoms and eyes like new leaves and a willowy, curved body. She was beautiful. So, so, _so_ beautiful. He painted those cherry trees with her in his mind, but he could never seem to embody her into the paintings. He thought back on the time that he had first met her.

 _She was standing there, in the park, watching as spring came back with vivid life after a cold Japanese winter. Long passed was autumn, and the holiday cheer of Christmas and the new year, only to be replaced by the hopeful buds of new life. He sat quietly as she gazed at the world around her, a scarf wrapped around her neck, and a cable-knit sweater encasing her in warmth and sheltering her from the cold._

 _Sasori was enraptured by the natural beauty she exuded. He at first was taken aback by the color of her hair, but his keen, artists eye told him it was natural._

 _She was exotic, like a tropical flower. But as he learned later, she was named after the blooming Sakura trees he loved to look at whenever the season came by._

" _Hello, doll." He said. And it was an accurate name, for up close he could see her big, doe eyes and porcelain skin reminded him of a doll._

 _He was quite fond of dolls himself. Of course that sounds creepy, a grown man liking dolls, but he had no interest in them besides for their eternal beauty. They were embodiments of his personal opinion of art; the only true art in his view. And that was eternal, everlasting beauty._

 _And there was something about this girl, that was like everlasting beauty. She was the kind of girl you wanted to paint over and over again for no other reason than to be in her presence and capture every moment._ God, _she was beautiful._

" _Hello," she said. Her voice sounded like wind chimes on a breezy day after a spring shower in April._

" _Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, looking around the park._

" _I can spot many beautiful things in this park. The answer will depend on which ones you're talking about," Sasori smoothly and wittily, but not unkindly responded._

 _She smiled. "The fact that flowers always come back after such cold winters. They endure the long wait, and bloom up to the sun even though winter is not over yet. I find it beautiful, this will to live life. Daffodils, especially."_

 _And true to her words, a patch of daffodils sat in a light blanket of snow, their yellow faces bright against the white of their petals and the frost around them. She looked at them with her lovely green eyes, a soft fondness in those soulful orbs._

" _Indeed they are. I enjoy painting flowers, capturing them in their prime to admire for many years to come."_

 _She looked over at him, taking in his honey eyes and deep red hair, and strangely, the lollipop in his delicate , feminine mouth. "I don't think I would've pegged you for an artist."_

 _He shrugged, his pine green, baggy sweater shifting with the motion. There wasn't much else he could say._

" _Tell me then, what is your favorite flowers to paint?" The pink haired girl asked._

 _Sasori thought for a minute, but tried his best not to keep her waiting. After all, he hated waiting. Why would he make someone else wait?_

" _I enjoy painting irises. They are very common in Japanese gardens. Poppy fields are always beautiful, and of course cherry blossoms and magnolias."_

 _The pink haired girl nodded. "All wonderful. I am partial to cherry blossoms myself," she laughed and gestured to her hair. "I was named after them, after all."_

" _Sakura?" He probed._

" _Haruno Sakura. Please take care of me," she bowed her head._

" _Spring field of cherry blossoms?"_

 _She rolled her eyes in good humor. "I know, it's quite the name."_

" _A memorable one, at least," the redhead admitted. "I am Sasori no Akasuna."_

" _Scorpion of the Red Sands. A very memorable name indeed. Looks like both of our parents had a flair for the dramatic," she giggled. He smiled. "It would appear so."_

" _Well, Sasori-san, why don't you come over to my shop, and I can make us some coffee?" She asked, turning to the right, but awaiting his answer. He nodded._

" _That sounds wonderful."_

They spent the rest of the time talking of flowers and art over a very good cup of coffee. Not only was she beautiful, and knew quite a bit about art; she made a fantastic brew.

Sasori sighed, and picked up the brush once more. He couldn't seem to get the picture right. Perhaps if it was the way he wanted, he could let it go and be done with it, though something in the back of his mind told him that that might not be true.

He stared at the painting he had just created. It was a black and white cherry blossom tree, the trunk of the tree twisted tastefully to fan out with delicate strokes that made up the branches. The sakura petals were placed delicately, at just the right angle, some floating in the wind and some blooming while others just budding. It was stunning, but empty.

Sasori eyed the water colors in front of him. He dipped his brush into one of the colors, a soft baby pink. With precise movements, he painted the petals, blending the light pink with the black and grey, to have some of the flowers a stark black and white and some grey and others pink.

When he was done, he breathed a sigh. The pink was gorgeous and simple on the white paper and contrasted greatly with the varied densities of ink. The painting was done, and he was satisfied with it, but he was still feeling empty like the painting had been.

He stared at the pink, head filled with images of pretty girls in white winter sweaters and cherry blossoms floating away in the wind.

He took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

Clay was his medium. His masterpiece in every sense of the term. He could bend it and mold it into every form and shape. It was like the clay moved for him, listening and abiding his every whim.

Deidara was a talented man. He was a master of sculpting, and famous for it. He was not a perfect man, but his work was phenomenal. Of course, his sculptures never lasted long, because he always made the clay with colored gunpowder, and they would explode after a certain period of time. But despite that, he loved sculpting animals. He was most famous for his lifelike, graceful birds. All kinds of birds. Birds of prey and songbirds and seabirds. Ugly birds. Pretty birds. It didn't matter, because he specialized in all of them.

He spent hours and days observing birds in zoos and in nature and through videos. He even took trips to see more exotic birds like the Crowned Crane in Africa, the American Kestrel and the Paradise Tanager in the Amazon Basin, to name a few.

What he did not sculpt, however, was humans. It was ironic. He knew how to do it; he'd sculpted models in art school hundreds of times. But he didn't really like it. It was just sculpting what he saw. He had no emotional connection like he did with all those wonderful, free birds. That's why he didn't sculpt people.

But when he saw _her,_ he knew he had to sculpt her. _Sakura Haruno._ What a doozy, she was.

Deidara had never met the girl, only seen her passing by in the streets; her pink hair a bright streak against the city scape. He had first seen her walking into a coffee shop, and remembered asking one of the neighbors who she was.

She had no clue he even existed. She was going on with her life, never knowing he knew who she was. She wasn't haunted by the experience; it was unlikely she even noticed he was there. But he had noticed her.

He turned to the clay sitting before him. The torso and head of a woman was blooming from the clay, the bottom half untouched.

This woman was supposed to be in the likeness of the pink-haired woman. The key word was supposed. The clay, nor his art could capture the natural beauty of her.

He wanted to know her. He wanted to know who she was and what she loved and didn't love and what made her the way she was and all those silly little things. Although, the artist part of him was a tad more primal than his emotional side.

He wanted to _know_ her. Every inch of silky skin. He wanted to feel the delicate structure of her bones under his fingertips. He wanted to sculpt her like his clay, run his hands along her curves and through her hair. He wants to know every sensitive spot, to see every muscle ripple and clench, to watch her face twist in sweet pain as she lay on his bed sheets. By God, he wanted her.

The woman he was sculpting sat, her legs folded to the side, and her arms crossed over her chest as if she were embracing something close to her heart no one could see. Her head was bent, causing her hair to fall in her face, and the model to remain anonymous. He liked to think of it as his little secret, who the model was made after. It made him feel like he could have a small piece of this angel he had come across.

He took some water, and smoothed over the clay with a sweet touch. The "skin" of the clay model would not be perfect, because the original woman was not. No one was. But, he would try to make the earthy substance give the woman who inspired it, as much justice as possible, for such a beautiful creature she was, imperfections included.

Deidara pushed his golden hair back from his face, and allowed both his sky blue eyes to appreciate the sculpture. He would spend the next few weeks on this work of art so that it would show up in his next gala.

Deidara's galas were always frequented by the most important people from all over. People came to Konoha from Suna, Iwa, Mizu and Kumo to see his newest creations. When he did put the sculpture up, it knew it would be a fast favorite among friends and strangers, regulars and new visitors alike. It would surely stand out from all his other works of art.

It was the only human sculpture. All the others were birds, and they never lasted too long. This one stayed in it's spot at the center of the gala, never combusting into a colorful show of sparks. The critics and fans were all able to tell the love that was put into this piece of work, imagining the love Deidara had for this secret, unknown woman, and the intimacy that might've occurred during the process of the sculpture. And if that did not convince people, the way Deidara's face lit up when complimented of it, and the way his blue eyes softened when gazing on the clay. It made people wonder, who was this woman who captured his heart so thoroughly, and upon seeing the slight sadness; the melancholic look in those blue eyes, made people wonder, did this woman even know it?

* * *

Well, here it is. I think I PM'ed people more than once, and didn't reply to all of them because I kept on getting them mixed up... I'm a very forgetful person. Sorry about that. XD Either way, every review makes my heart warm, and I enjoy making everyone smile when they read this! Next will hopefully be Gaara and Hashirama, and maybe even Sasuke and Shikamaru. It'll be at least one of those characters. Who knows. I certainly don't.

I hope everyone had a wonderful turkey day! And if I don't update soon have a wonderful Christmas, and Hanukkah, and a great New Year and I hope you enjoy whatever holiday it is that you celebrate! :)

Question: What's your favorite type of coffee?

Believe it or not, I don't like coffee all that much. I love the smell and preparing it, but I don't drink it much. Coffee's actually healthy for you in small doses though, despite being addictive. If I had to choose, it'd be black coffee. That stuff smells heavenly in the morning.

Ciao, Anbu-chan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello friends! (Proceeds to hide because I'm 15 days late and this a short chapter wtf Anbu-chan?) Sorry about that guys I've been dealing with a lot of new changes in life including my personal life and my education and standard testing is coming up so that's taken up a lot of my life since December. I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, we've hit about 110! So pumped right now guys. I'm gonna finish this A/N at the bottom of the chapter so you guys can get reading. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

A knock resonated within the big office. Ringed, grey eyes looked up.

"Enter."

The heavy oak door opened slowly and the face of one of his toughest members looked back at Pein.

Kisame walked in, his broad shoulders and huge height making his spacious office appear a lot smaller than it actually was. The shark-like man stopped in front of his desk where behind, Pein sat in his comfortable chair. Pein's intense eyes bore into the tall man, but Kisame was used to it, having been friends with the orange-haired man for many years.

"So, tell me. What did you think?"

Kisame stared ahead, looking at the skyscrapers from the open window behind Pein, face unreadable. He sighed.

"All I can say is, now that I've met Sakura, I can see why Itachi was so intent on finding her. She's very charming in person."

Pein nodded, and motioned for the man to continue.

"She is very kind, and was able to look past my intimidating appearance and have a normal conversation with me," he said, almost disbelievingly. Pein was surprised himself, but did well to hide it. It was uncommon and hard for people to overlook Kisame's strange appearance, regardless of who they were. That was a very interesting feat.

"One thing I noticed, was how open she was. I can't see how this girl was able to deceive people into disappearing for two years like Itachi said. The only thing I can think of would be that she took a trip, or she stayed far away but close enough to home to be out of reach but still comfortable. She could've gone to the districts Suna or Kumo. Or even left Japan for somewhere like Thailand and India. But as for her being tied up in the Underground, is highly unlikely."

Pein nodded his head. Kisame made many good points in his deduction. The ginger haired man couldn't find anything he didn't disagree on, and he was glad he had sent Kisame out to investigate; rather than one of the more hot headed members like Deidara.

He interlaced his long fingers and set his chin on them, stormy eyes always seeking.

He summarized what he knew. Itachi, an incredibly hard man to please was the one to reach out and ask for help finding this girl. Itachi only cared about his closest friends, family _-read: his mother, little brother, cousin-_ and dango. (And that goldfish Kisame sprung on him two years ago fondly named Mr. Bubbles, but that was besides the point.) Itachi liked her, and so did Kisame. Two of his toughest members found it within themselves to have a soft spots in them for this one girl. Pein suspected something when his best friend and secretary, Konan took a longer than usual lunch break, and came back smiling and smelling like coffee. If Konan, Itachi and Kisame all liked her, he knew what had to be done. He had to sate his curiosity and meet this young woman in person.

* * *

Sakura was in desperate need of help. There was a problem with the café. When she originally opened _The Lounge,_ one person was enough to take care of the cute restaurant. Now, it was so busy that she was spread thin trying to manage the finances, bake, cook, serve and manage the cash register, not including the beverages, all by herself. She needed to hire somebody, and fast. _The Lounge_ was so well liked that she couldn't afford to lose a day. Plus, a little company wouldn't be bad.

But, Sakura couldn't just hire anybody. The café was her baby, her pride and joy. Hiring someone would be like including them into the family. It was really important that she find someone who fit in well, and was good at their job, and a nice person too.

So, she put out applications and advertised that she was hiring. Many people applied, and they were all certainly capable, but not exactly what she was looking for. In all honesty, Sakura wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew she'd recognize it when she saw it.

So, she sat there on a warm spring day, in her coffee shop waiting for the last employees of the day to come for their interviews. She stared at the applications in her hand, considering what she needed. She needed someone to handle finances, the cash register, and the kitchen. She needed a baker and a cook, and a few servers and busboys. She was even considering a host. Maybe she could hire someone to play the piano in the corner too?

The bell on the door rang merrily, signaling someone's arrival. She looked up, her train of thought interrupted by the newcomer.

In walked the prettiest man she had ever seen. He had an angelic, porcelain face, with big brown eyes and incredibly long eyelashes. His jawline was refined and tapered into a delicate chin, his entire delicate face framed by deep chocolate hair. His body was slim and willowy and he walked with a certain grace, like he was gliding rather than touching the floor.

"Hello!" Sakura mustered a greeting , despite being enchanted by the young man not a few moments ago.

"Hello," he responded calmly. His voice didn't help define his gender, even that was very androgynous. But, she had his folder in her hands, and they were all male applicants.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and I run _The Lounge._ This café has been in my hands for about half a year now, and the business has grown increasingly more busy and popular, and I need help. This is why I am interviewing you. Now, you are?" She looked up at him, holding out one of the folders.

"Haku Momochi, Miss Sakura," he responded to her question, ever so polite.

She waved her hand. "No need for the Miss, Haku. If you do get this job, we might as well start getting more comfortable. I see here you applied for the job of serving. Have you had any experience in this before?"

Haku nodded. "Yes. I was a busboy and a waiter for quite some time before my career in dancing kicked off."

Sakura nodded. "That explains how graceful you are," she noted with some joking envy. He smiled back, full lips twisting into a pleasant expression.

"Well, Haku, you certainly have all the credentials to work here, but so do a lot of the other people who applied. What sets you apart?"

Haku's warm hazel eyes remained soft and sweet. "I can see you love this café very much. It would be nice to work for someone who's really passionate about their job."

Sakura was pleasantly surprised. Haku was unlike other people who began to fluff their own feathers, telling her of all they achieved and how talented they were. Haku was right, she really did love her job, and it _would_ be nice to have someone who shared the same passion work in her place. He really impressed her. Something in her gut told her, as Haku smiled that heart-melting smile, that she should hire him, and her instincts had never guided her wrong.

"Well, Haku. I think you'll do a fine job as waiter."

Haku grinned, his pretty face somehow even prettier when he was happy.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. When do I start working?"

She scratched her head. "I'll have to set up a schedule to accommodate all my workers. Wear jeans and I'll provide the shirt and apron."

Haku nodded, and after telling his size, left the café. Sakura then waited for the next employee, hoping that it would all be as successful as the last one.

* * *

I know. I promised Hashirama, but the scene I originally wrote didn't flow nicely and ugh. This chapter is also really short, sorry guys. I had to get something out otherwise I would never post. Blame my new and incredibly taxing semester. Anyway. So I was thinking, maybe I can have you guys suggest who else Sakura should hire at _The Lounge_ and what they should do? I'd like to see everyone's ideas. I'm also considering prompt suggestions; it'll hopefully battle and defeat the pure evil that is writer's block. I'll try to update as soon as my schedule allows! Please bear with me, it's high school (shudders).

Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter!

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello friends, look at me updating before the time I said I would. Surprise! It came as a surprise to me too. Huzzah for not procrastinating and some free time! So this is the continuation of Sakura's search for employees! So many characters appear in this chapter! I hope you guys like my choices.

I would also seriously like to thank everyone for following and favoriting my story! It is a huuuuge honor to see this story become so popular. I've reached over 130 reviews! It's so great, you're great guys! :)

I don't own Naruto, sadly. How much do you think it would be to buy it off Kishimoto? Probably a couple billion dollars and my soul, if I had one... darn.

Please excuse any errors I've overlooked in grammar, I didn't proof ready as thoroughly as I usually do. Enjoy the chapter! :) Warning: excess use of Caps Lock in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Zabuza walked into the room after Haku left. He was a tall and pale man with black hair and sharp everything; his jaw, cheekbones, eyes, chin and nose. His body was similar, all hard angles and impressive muscles coiled under his fitted shirt.

His long legs carried him to the seat in front of Sakura where he sat, legs folded and his knees pressed uncomfortably close due to the size of the chair.

He viewed the pink-haired woman before him. She was beautiful just like Haku said. And that was a big compliment considering how pretty Haku was himself.

She smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm the owner of this establishment. What's your name?"

Zabuza opened his mouth, showing off oddly sharp teeth. It vaguely reminded Sakura of Kisame. "Zabuza Momochi. Pleased to meet you."

She bobbed her head. "To you as well." Then her keen green eyes observed him shortly. "Momochi?"

He quickly caught what she was asking. "Yes, I am Haku's brother."

"Ah, that makes more sense," was all she said. They did have similar dark hair and eyes, but she wouldn't have been able to guess; they were such foils of each other.

"What job are you applying for?"

"Chef," was Zabuza's simple reply. It seemed he was a man of few words. It was better he be a cook than a cashier, he would intimidate customers with his intensely tall and big body. But again, she had trouble seeing him delicately making a truffle. The thought of this man, in a chef hat icing some baked good made her want to laugh. Thankfully she stopped it before it could actually manifest.

"Do you have any experience with cooking?"

He nodded. "I worked in the same restaurants with Haku."

Sakura jotted that down on her paper. "And would you be willing to demonstrate your abilities?" She gestured to the kitchen. When she received a shake of approval, she got up and the giant of a man followed. She led them to the well kept kitchen in the back and said, "Hit me with your best shot."

Zabuza made way to the fridge with quick steps. He noted that the store was an interesting mix of tastes from around the world. The menus for all the meals of the day and the display case and chalkboard menu were all a mix of European, traditional Japanese and other Asian food, some of them mixed.

He decided to make a simple omiraisu that would show his efficiency and stay within the taste buds of the menu. He made fast work of the rice omelette, cooking it to perfection, and then presenting it nicely for Sakura. He handed it to her.

"I'm very impressed Zabuza. You're quick, efficient, and this omelet looks wonderful. Let's taste it now why don't we?"

She grabbed them two forks and they both tried. Zabuza watched her reaction and noticed her green eyes widen. Once she was done eating she said, "This is delicious!" She then stole another piece while the tall man couldn't help but let his lips twitch upward at her energetic response. "You've got the job, Zabuza. You'll have to share the kitchen with our baker but that should be manageable, right?" When she received no negative comment she continued. "Like I told Haku, wear jeans and I'll provide the shirt. I'll contact you when to come in and we will meet the new staff and work things out from there. Thank you," she smiled.

The Mizu-native saw her sweet smile and was suddenly glad to have gotten the job. He'd get to see that smile everyday. The thought, _I'm a pretty lucky guy_ passed through his head briefly. He cracked another smile and walked out the door after saying goodbye. Haku waited patiently for him at one of the little metal tables outside. He stood up and asked, "So? How did it go?"

Zabuza smirked. "Looks like we're working together again, little brother."

"How exciting!" Haku smiled before sending him a pointed look. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Zabuza shrugged and they started to walk off, leaving the little Parisian café behind.

* * *

Sakura started to pack up her things. Zabuza and Haku were the last of her interviews of the day so now she could go home and take that long bath she wanted. Rubbing her hands together and smiling like an evil maniac, she was entirely ready to have the rest of the night to herself. Just as Sakura was about to close up completely when the bell on her door tinkled and in tumbled a person. Shocked, she watched as the person, who turned out to be a very pretty girl, caught her breath and straightened from her former slouched position.

"Hi," Sakura said, albeit hesitantly. The pretty, purple-haired girl smiled back at Sakura, hesitant as well. "H-hi."

The pink haired girl took note of the other girl's stutter. Perhaps she was shy; that would not do. Sakura gave her a warm smile, and said, "My name is Sakura. Can I help you?"

The stranger blushed bright red, and fidgeted with the hem of her baby yellow sweater. "Um, w-well I saw that you were looking for some help… and I-I wanted to apply for a job!"

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to hear she was looking for a job. "Well, miss, write down some information and give me a demonstration, and we'll see if you get the job. Now it's late, so if you brainstorm some ideas, you can come over bright and early tomorrow. Sound good?"

Her opalescent eyes widened and a small smile grew on the baker's face. She nodded vigorously, her luxurious purple hair bouncing with the action. "My name's Sakura Haruno. I hope we can work together, miss…?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

The next morning had Hinata in a nervous mess. She always got this way when she had to 'preform' or show off her work. She would work herself up and make a mistake and everything would go wrong. She always felt she did nothing right.

After hearing what Sakura said, Hinata had taken the time to prepare some recipes where she might be able to showcase her work.

She had a delicious recipe of simple crème puffs, and knew how to make some really good macaroons. Or she could make something savory, like flaky spanakopita. Those were all very delicious, but she wanted to show off her own recipes that she made herself; something more daring. She wanted to make her favorite recipe: raspberry and crème with mascarpone and chocolate mousse cake.

It was risky. Hinata knew playing it safe was in her comfort zone, but asking for that job was out of her comfort zone. If she wanted this job, and to become a better baker, she needed to continue pushing herself.

So while she was a nervous mess, she was ready to make her masterpiece. She prepared everything she needed and made her way quickly to _The Lounge_ where she walked in and saw her possible future boss opening shop.

Hinata observed the way Sakura gracefully moved across the Parisian café with slight jealousy and a lot of awe. The Hyuuga heir knew she had self-confidence issues, and needed to work on it. The pink haired young woman was already becoming a role model to her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! You ready to show me what you got?" Blushing at the familiar suffix, Hinata nodded in determination. She would get the job.

Sakura showed her to the kitchen, where she began to prep. Slightly amazed at how well-tocked the kitchen was, Hinata placed all her things on the counters and got herself familiar with her workspace before beginning to do what she loved. So she set the oven, and began making the crème and the mascarpone. She worked quickly and efficiently, meanwhile Sakura observed her talent out of the way. Hinata smiled, knowing she was doing a good job. The nervousness she always suffered from was ebbing away with every whisk she made, and she was proud of that.

Sakura observed the bright smile on Hinata's face as she baked. It was easy to tell the young woman had a true love for baking, and that was very admirable. This is the sort of person she would want to work for her. Sakura thought back to the information Hinata had filled out, and recognized her last name. Sakura shook her head in exasperation at herself. She should've known by the eyes that the woman was a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan was very prestigious, famous for their unique genes and successes; they were almost as successful as the Uchiha and certainly haughty about it. They were known for business and the stock market, as well as a vast amount of products ranging from toothpaste to steel. It was odd to see someone from the Hyuuga clan pursuing a more humble job.

When Hinata put the cake in the oven, Sakura decided to ask. "Hinata, why is that you decided to bake? Your family is not known for that."

Her beautiful, pupil-less eyes turned down. "My father does not think I am fit to do anything. He thinks I am weak-willed and that I should not be heiress."

Sakura frowned. "So I'm taking a wild guess here, he doesn't like you baking either does he?" Hinata nodded.

"Hmm, well. I can easily tell you love baking, and I think that your father is blind that he can't see your passion for it. You keep doing what you love, Hinata-chan, because it's your life and you should be happy. He decided what he wanted to do with his life, and just because your decision is different from his, does not mean it's not right."

Hinata's eyes widened as she processed the words coming from the pinkette. Sakura was right! It was her life, and she could do what she wanted with it. She looked around the tidy kitchen, and realized this was where she wanted to be, not in an office bound to one day take over the family business. A huge smile crossed her face. "Yes, you're right, this is exactly where I want to be!" And Hinata began baking anew, with vigor and a grin that showed her pearly white teeth. Her hands no longer shook, she was sure of herself and her decision to bake.

Within an hour, the cake was ready and out of the oven. Dressing it with the crème and raspberries, Hinata made her cake not only a delicious treat, but look like a piece of art. Sakura eyed it and told the purple-haired girl, "It's so pretty I almost don't want to eat it." Regardless the café owner grabbed a fork, eager to take a bite. She had an intense sweet tooth, and that mousse cake was calling to her.

Hinata laughed, and sliced a piece. She was anxious to see if Sakura liked it, and ultimately if she'd get the job.

Sakura took a bite, and nearly melted. The cake was creamy, and the chocolate and raspberry mixed together perfectly. "This is absolutely fantastic! Where did you learn this recipe?" She asked Hinata, who blushed, abashed. "I made it myself…"

"That's it, you're hired! On one condition." Hinata watched her boss anxiously, who looked serious. "If you make this everyday for me. I don't care if I get fat, this is phenomenal!" Hinata sighed in relief, and began to giggle. Her giggles turned to grateful laughter, and she was further encouraged to laugh as Sakura sang the praises of her baking. She had a feeling she would really love this job.

* * *

She was really resisting the cake. She promised herself she would sell the cake to her customers, not eat it all herself. But, it was hard, with it looking so enticing in it's glass case with the lights illuminating it just so…

The door slammed open, and the person walking in found her in a compromising position: eyes wide and cheeks full of cake, and maybe just a little frosting on the side of her mouth. She watched as the most _green_ person she had ever met walked into her café. Quickly swallowing and wiping her face, Sakura tried to compose herself and prevent her pride from being damaged anymore. Clearing her throat, she inquired, "How may I help you?"

The green man turned to her and she was greeted by eyebrows. Or what she guessed were eyebrows. They looked a little more like caterpillars, the mean voice inside her head snickered, but she ignored that.

"HELLO, BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM! I WISH TO FIND A JOB HERE, SO IF YOU COULD KINDLY DIRECT ME TO THE MANAGER OF THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT, IT WOULD BE MOST YOUTHFUL OF YOU!"

Shocked by the sheer volume, Sakura had to pause for a moment. "Ano, I am the manager of this establishment. What job are you looking for?" She asked, wondering at the young man. "OH, FORGIVE ME, SWEETEST LOTUS, FOR I HAVE WRONGED YOU! SHOULD YOU HIRE ME I WILL WASH EVERY DISH AND MOP EVERY FLOOR IN 2 HOURS!"

"It's alright, Mr….?" She assumed this guy wanted job as a busboy. He was certainly dedicated, although quite eccentric. And _loud._

"ROCK LEE, MA'AM!"

"I am Haruno Sakura, Lee. From the file you handed me, it would appear you're very good at your job, and you have a lot of experience, as you've worked for many places. Do you like to clean?" He nodded. "Do you like your jobs?" He nodded again. "Do you enjoy working?" He saluted. "Yes, Miss Sakura!" She smiled. "Well then. I will hire you, I'll give you a call and we'll get started alright?" Her overzealous worker saluted to her again, tears(?) streaming down his face in what appeared to be joy. "HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU, MISS SAKURA! THANK YOU FOR THE JOB, YOU WON'T REGRET IT!" And with that the green beast was running out of the café, shouting something about beautiful pink haired girls, the power of youth, dishes and someone named Gai-sensei. Sakura sighed, having felt like a twister just came through her shop. She turned to the cake. "Hello, beautiful. I think it's okay to have another piece."

* * *

After an hour of downtime after the hurricane that was Lee, her new busboy, Sakura was ready to hunt down her next victi- ahem, _employee._ She needed a manager; it was crucial to keep her business running. She was never good at crunching numbers in high school, and a few years later, not much had changed.

So she went to find the person she knew would fit the job best. The man she had in mind was sprawled out in fresh, new grass, staring up at the sky lazily.

"Oi, Shika!"

One eye opened very slowly, and focused on her as she leaned over him.

"Sakura. Haven't seen you in a while."

Sakura shrugged, a very awkward motion when she was leaning over him. "Maa, that's besides the point. I need you to do something for me."

Shikamaru Nara, the laziest genius she ever knew, was one of her old friends from high school. Konoha Academy was one of the biggest schools in the entire nation-but not the only one-, but she had become friends with him under strange circumstances. He was one of the lowest ranking students in her school, and she was one of the highest. In hopes to make him do better, the school had her tutor him in her junior year. She found out quickly that his problem was not his intelligence, but his motivation. The only thing that could ever make Shikamaru do anything was if someone lit a fire under his ass, and even then it was like pulling teeth. It appeared that not much had changed since then.

He groaned and got up from his position on the ground. Now sitting, he opened his eyes and observed the pinkette before him, who he hadn't seen in what seemed like a very long time.

Her hair was one of the biggest changes. He remembered that she always used to cut her hair to her chin, but now it was nearly brushing her shoulders. Her skin was still fair and still her eyes expressed every emotion, and she was an inch or two taller or was that her shoes? She was the same yet so different. He had heard rumors go flying, and people whispering about her death and missing person, but Shikamaru never believed those rumors. The Sakura he knew wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight. Although, it made him very curious to know where she'd actually been and what she'd done since he last saw her, but that was another conversation for another time.

"Whenever you ask for favors, I worry." He drawled. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon let me tell you about it."

And so he nodded, and she began to tell him about her little café. She needed a manager, someone to pay attention to the money spent and what was needed for the café. She claimed that he was the one she needed to do it. She bribed him with games of shogi, but he didn't need bribery to do it.

He loved Sakura very much- whether as friends or more he wasn't sure, maybe both. He'd have to think about it more. She had grown on him, and had tried to make him the best that he could be even when he didn't feel like putting the effort in. She had been there for him, when he hadn't known he needed someone. She needed him now, so there was no way he'd not help her. Despite what she believed, he'd jump through hoops for her if she asked.

"Sure. As long as you pay me." He watched her face turn surprised. "Really?" He nodded. She scratched her head, almost sheepishly. "Wow. That was a lot easier than I thought." She laughed as he scoffed, receiving a light punch to his shoulder. "Thanks, Shika. It means the world to me." And he smiled, and shrugged. " No problem, Saks."

"I'll even give you time to nap!" She giggled. He smiled, she knew him so well. "Hey Shika, when was the last time you spoke to Kiba?"

Now, Shikamaru wasn't smiling. "Not in a few months, why?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Is he still looking for a job?" Shikamaru could practically feel the headache coming on as she hinted at what she wanted.

"Yes," He sighed. "Can you let him know I need a job as a busboy filled?" The lazy, pineapple haired man almost regretted saying yes, Kiba was a handful to deal with and then some.

"Sure, Sakura." She smiled so wide, he could practically see sparkles. "Thanks, Shikamaru!" And seeing her so happy, had him forgetting any regret. If he could be able to see that smile for the rest of his days, he'd be an incredibly happy man.

* * *

A/N: So. What do you think? I'm pretty happy with Zabuza, and Hinata. Shikamaru's scene was the most fun to write. As you can tell, I have no clue how the restaurant business hires busboys (or anyone for that matter), so Lee just got the job, haha. His scene was intentionally whirlwind, I feel that's the best depiction of him. There'll probably be one more small section of Sakura hiring new people, and then we'll see how that changes the dynamics of _The Lounge!_ Please note for The Barista, any of these characters like Haku or Zabuza or Lee or Hinata, if you want them to be love interests, then feel free to let me know. I'm all for writing anything, and I don't mind Yuri or Yaoi, as long as it's moderate.

I would really like it if all my readers could go check out a poll on my bio; I've got all these ideas in my head, and I'd like to see what you guys would want to see. Some of them are more serious, and some are crossovers. The summaries of the stories are in my upcoming story section, so read and take a vote if you'd like!

Tell me, my lovely readers, what's your favorite anime after Naruto? (Or: what's your favorite anime if it's not Naruto?) Mine would have to be Bleach.

Happy Easter if you celebrate it!

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys! So, a lot has happened in my life and I've had no time to write a complete chapter (and I missed MadaSaku week agaIN DAMNIT) like prom, SAT prep, high school; you guys know the drill. But, but but buuuuttttt, I did something amazing in this long time of not writing so you can't yell at me. I MADE A PLOT. A GOOD ONE. I'm so proud, hopefully you guys are too ;P. So, without further adieu, read it my lovelies, and enjoy, because this is just the beginning. :3

Standard disclaimer applied.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Writing down all the information in a little pad, Sakura thought about all her choices for employees. Shikamaru was her manager. Her waiter was Haku. Her chef was Zabuza, and her baker Hinata. She was able to successfully snag two busboys, Kiba and Lee. Shikamaru had dragged along with him a young boy named Konahamaru, mumbling something about favors for Asuma and brats. She was perfectly fine with that, the more the merrier. She wasn't about to turn down more help. She had somehow roped Kotetsu and Izumo (those two flirts) into filling the spots as cashier and another waiter. It wasn't that hard; all she had to do was give puppy eyes, and voila! Hook, line and sinker. She had all of her bases covered, and was all too happy to see how The Lounge would be affected by these new faces; she had a feeling it would be great. It would be nice to have companions as she had been working and managing the store alone for the past few months.

It was a slow day in the shop, so while she waited for customers, Sakura wrote down what she needed to tell her new workers and inform them of how the place ran. She was organizing the next day, when the bell signified another customer coming in. Putting on a sweet smile, she got up from the table and made eye contact with the newcomer. When she locked eyes, her blood froze solid in her veins, and she felt like she'd been dumped in ice cold water.

Dosu Kinta stared back at her, his greasy long black hair obscuring one of his eyes and a black bandana nearly covered his entire mouth and lower face.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." She winced, and suppressed the urge to gag at the way he practically purred her name.

"Dosu," she spat. "What do you want?"

The slimy man shrugged, and brushed some figurative dust off of his fur collar. "Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan. Just a regular routine check. The boss was worried. We heard you were hiring fresh meat, and I was told to come see what's been going on."

Sakura bristled. She was just trying to get on with her life, and forget about that part of her past, but was it tenacious. It hung on tight.

"Well, tell the boss he has nothing to worry about. I'm just hiring help."

Dosu tutted. "Now, now, let's not be so snippy. He wouldn't appreciate his generosity being mocked."

Sakura refrained from saying anymore; she had the displeasure of knowing Dosu for the last two or so years, and if there was one thing he was good at, it was twisting your words and the conversation to make it seem like you said something else. He was doing it to get her angry, to provoke her fiery temper, and then get her in trouble.

"What do you want, Kinta? I'm following orders and keeping quiet, that's all I'm supposed to do."

He smiled, showing off yellowing teeth peeking out from his bandana. She cringed, his smile was the stuff of her nightmares.

"Can't I just come to see you? I've missed your pretty face," he leered, his beady black eyes roaming over her body. Sakura felt goosebumps rise all over her body, but refrained from physically shivering. It would only excite him, the sick bastard.

"No, you can't. Just tell me what you need, and get out."

Dosu sneered at the command. "Don't tell me what to do, princess. It's only your connections that's kept you alive so far. We're putting an agent in as a worker for safety precautions; we can't have you going off and squealing on us. If you did, well, you wouldn't like the consequences, sweetheart." He loomed over her, leaning in uncomfortably close to her face. She snarled, feeling like a caged animal; there was nothing she could do about his threats, for they were very real and very possible.

"Fine! But they have to be at least somewhat normal, I can't have my customers suspecting something."

He thought it over for a few seconds. "Fair enough," he said as he backed out of her personal space bubble to stand a more respectable distance away. "I'll put in your request and see what we can do."

Sakura nodded, and backed away even more from him. Dosu had always worried her. He was violent and disgusting and he had no qualms about doing terrible things. She would not feel safe until there was a distance between them consisting of a couple hundred miles. He walked away, business there finished, but stopped in the doorway.

"Our man will be here tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again, Sakura-chan. Hope to see you soon."

Sakura shivered, left feeling cold from his terrifying promise. As she watched him walk away with the attention of a falcon, she sincerely hoped he would not be around again soon. She was in way too over her head.

* * *

Please R&R! Tell me what you think ;)

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi. I don't own Naruto. Warning: Un-beta'd, as usual.

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Hashirama was an important man. He was a businessman, overseeing the various aspects of the influential Senju company. He was a people's man, a leader. He had run in office as Hokage for five years. He was a classy man, fitting well in the grandiose ballrooms that his family held parties in, sipping champagne and entertaining guests. But, he was also a citizen of Konoha. And Konoha was well known for its massive and very old forests. The city was unique because of the large amount of trees. Because of this, Hashirama was also a man of nature. He always found himself drawn back to the simple glory of the natural world.

He'd grown up in Konoha, finding familiarity in the land that his hometown was built on. His father made a swing for the tree in the back of the family compound, and a treehouse. He and his brother spent hours as children up in the old treehouse in their backyard, swinging around and leaping from branch to branch with monkey-like dexterity due to the density of the forests. This caused him to love trees a lot, feeling very connected to good memories when he was around them. He loved trees so much that he always made sure to never miss an episode of Treehouse Master. One day, he'd have a treehouse like on that show. One day.

He scanned the beautiful place he had known all his life. In this clearing, he felt at peace. He could be himself; he could finally relax. The plush grass cushioned his footfalls and the wildflowers danced in the wind. Leaves swirled to the ground occasionally, dancing with the remains of the cherry blossoms as summer set in.

He stood tall, like the greenery around him, letting his dark brown, nearly black eyes search the land around him. He knew this clearing like the back of his hand, so he knew immediately when something was out of place.

What he was not expecting when he looked into the trees was to see a fairy looking back at him.

In the back of his mind, he knew she wasn't a fairy; fairies don't exist. But she looked like one, with her beautiful flower colored hair spilling down her shoulders and her fair skin against the bark of the tree, and those big green eyes staring into his soul. Her scarlet clothing fluttered in the breeze. If he didn't know better, he would think she was some magical nymph from Greek legends who had come to spirit him away.

"Hi," he breathed after a moment of observation.

"Hi," she said back, like an echo. "I didn't know anyone else knew about this place," the alluring elf like woman bemused, eyes observing the natural scenery. "Much less the Hokage."

He laughed slightly. "Former Hokage."

She shrugged and he continued on with, "Neither did I. I always thought it was my secret cove."

"Me too."

Hashirama wondered how often she came here, and how he had missed someone so beautiful and colorful as her. "In all my years of coming here, I'm surprised we haven't met."

The pink haired woman smiled. "Perhaps now is the best time. You know how fickle fate is. That mistress does things in her time."

Hashirama nodded, and watched as the female he mistook as an elf, with fluid dexterity, climbed down from her perch in the leaves and trees to touch the earth once more. Her red dress flared to life around her, a peculiar color for spring. He paid it no mind, ensnared in her charm as she came closer. Her eyes and very presence scintillated like a pearl in the blue ocean.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself to him, watching his handsome features with a sweet look.

"Hashirama Senju." He knew she already knew who he was, but it was only polite to introduce himself back. He watched as emotions stole over her lovely, angled face.

"Senju…" She murmured. "I had a teacher who had the same last name."

Hashirama searched his brain for anyone who might've taught a girl like this. Tsunade had interesting tastes, but she hasn't personally taught medicine in a long time. She only accepted the best of the best, and had only one apprentice. But, then again, the Senju family was very big so there were possibilities of it being someone else. He brushed it off, and continued on with the conversation.

"We are a very big family," He told her and she nodded.

"Tell me, how did you find this place?" She asked, curiosity evident.

"Well, like anyone else I guess. I wanted to be alone, and came across this place." She nodded in understanding.

"This clearing has a very calming effect. It's often where I go to think."

Hashirama looked at the pretty young woman standing beside him. He wondered what was going through her mind at the moment.

"What has you thinking?"

She laughed. "That, Hokage-sama, is a secret!"

He gave her an amused look, a warm smile growing on his face. "I'm a former Hokage, I know a thing or two of secrets, and keeping them."

She sighed jokingly. "I guess there's no arguing with the man."

She kicked her feet on the ground, feeling the grass between her toes, and asked him, "Do you know why the caged bird sings?"

He, not expecting that, turned his gaze from the scenery to look at her, his attention fully fixed on the pinkette. She turned her body to meet his gaze. He stared into those eyes, feeling himself being pulled into deep, roiling, green seas. "She sings because she believes in freedom."

"Freedom? Why would the bird be caged in the first place?" He caught on to her analogy quickly.

Shrugging, she responded vaguely. "Life has a funny way of doing things like that."

He hummed, and looked at her thoughtfully. "Sakura, could this bird ever be free?"

She smiled woefully. "Sometimes freedom is not the most important thing in life." She brushed off her red, flowy sundress, and walked to a pair of sandals in the tall grass at the base of the tree she had been perched in.

Placing them on her delicate feet, she turned to him, and said softly, "We are as free as we believe to be. Good-bye, Hokage-sama."

* * *

A/N: Thank you very, very, VERY much for all the love in the form of follows, favorites and comments and everything in between! The next installment should be in soon, I'm just having a little bit of trouble going on from where I last left the story, so that was a little interlude, somewhere close to the plotline, but not exactly where I left it. Also, please check out my other story, _A Ghost in Waterloo Station!_ It needs some love, guys! ;) Please R &R, and thank you again for being so wonderful and patient with me.

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone! Another short chapter, but it is helpful to the plot (kind of) and something is better than nothing. I'm stuck in a bit of a rut, actually, trying to transition to a mix of the serious and the fluff. I'm sure that it will all work out, though, so no need to worry!

Also, if anyone happens to be a Rise of the Guardians fan, please, please, **_please_** check my new story out. It really makes me happy. :)

Standard disclaimer applied. Enjoy!

 **Revised: 2-26-17**

* * *

Today was the day. It was the day to begin working in the café as a team. She was excited, yet nervous. Not to mention, Sakura was worried about the person Dosu promised who would 'work' for her.

She had been anxious all day after her encounter with Dosu, wondering and wanting to do something, but helpless because she knew she couldn't.

She hated him, and everything he had done to her and to others. But most of all she hated _him._ That bastard-

 _Ding, ding!_

Her thoughts were cut off by the bell on her door, which seemed to be a more and more common occurrence. It was either more people were coming to _The Lounge,_ or she was getting caught up in her thoughts more. It was probably a mix of both.

She turned to the door, and in walked a very beautiful man, not unlike her new employee Haku. He had silky white hair, sections of it braided into a ponytail, and some framing his face, with red beads knotted in. Two red dots sat on his forehead, and beneath piercing, frosty green eyes were strips of red under his lower lashes. His eyebrows were set at a narrow, serious angle. He was pale, and carried an elegant, masculine beauty in his strong jaw and wide chin.

His icy green eyes glued to hers and he stepped forward with a dangerous grace, like a jungle cat stalking it's prey. "My name is Kimimaro. I will be your piano player."

She blinked. _Piano player?_ She observed his hands quickly; he had long, spindly fingers that were practically made for the piano. Then she caught on, noticing the little music note tattooed on his inner wrist, and felt a shiver race down her spine. This man was dangerous. Anyone who's skin was marked by that symbol was very, _very_ bad. She was felt fear sink his claws into her a little more. This Kimimaro, he was going to be in her home, regardless of whether she liked it or not. She was knowingly, but reluctantly inviting the wolf hiding beneath a sheep's skin into her nest, her safest place. And that made her all the more terrified. She shivered again, and wasn't sure if it was from her thoughts alone, or the cold, cold green eyes of Kimimaro watching her every move.

* * *

The café ran quite smooth for a new staff. It had been a week or two, and every member of her staff acclimated quickly to their schedules and their jobs. The owner of the little store couldn't be more pleased.

Sakura was still doing what she loved, and doing a good job of it. She was brewing another cup of coffee, an espresso latte this time. Pouring the black liquid into a cup, she topped it with steamed milk and a whipped cream finish. Smiling, she called out the name of one of her regulars.

"Miharu-san!"

A middle-aged business man with glasses and graying hair came to pick up the order with a polite smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-san, your coffee is a work of art, as usual," he said as he took a sip of the drink.

She smiled at him, and replied, "No, thank you for enjoying my coffee, it's always great to serve you."

The businessman gave the shop owner and barista a polite smile, before glancing around and noting the new staff.

"It would appear you have quite a few new faces," He said, pushing the glasses falling down his nose back into place.

"Indeed I do. All the work was getting to be a bit much to handle by myself, so I figured I could use a little help." And they were very helpful. She had more customers in the café than usual.

After another few minutes of conversing with the man, he left with a smile on his face, heading towards the business sector of the city. She watched him go with fondness, before getting back to work. Wiping down the coffee machines, she took all the dishes in her station, and placed them in a box that would go to the dishwasher. "Lee!"

It felt like barely a millisecond, but Lee was already in front of her. "HAI!"

"At ease there, soldier," she laughed, and he grinned back. "Can you please put these in the dishwasher? Oh, and, put Kiba to work will you? I won't pay him otherwise," she winked.

Lee quickly scurried off to do her bidding, and relay the message to her friend, and slacker. Shaking her head, she turned to Izumo who stood behind the cash register. "How is it going?"

Izumo shrugged with a smile. "Easy. I was always good at math." Sakura rolled her eyes in jest. "I'm jealous! I've always been bad at it."

He gave Sakura a kind look back. "I'm sure you can handle math well enough. I mean, c'mon, this place is so busy, it must be making a lot of money for such a small business! You've got to be doing something right. You're managing it really well."

Sakura laughed, although this time it was a little more strained. "Well, some small business owners just get lucky. I would have to say, though, that _The Lounge's_ location is what makes it so popular."

The brown haired man was about to respond before his best friend cut in. "Don't forget the food! The food's great!" Kotetsu walked by, carrying out an order from the busy little kitchen. From the kitchen a gruffly shouted, "Thank you!" could be heard. That got a round of chuckles out of everyone. Haku, making his way towards the kitchen, also pitched in. As he danced out of the way of Kotetsu, Haku said, "And the décor. The library and fairy lights and plants; the atmosphere is just the best. That's what I love most about it."

Izumo nodded. "See?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I got very lucky. This place is pretty awesome."

The day was filled with activity, and the new employees made the little café seem all the more lively. Lee would wax on (wax off) about the wonderfulness that was the springtime of youth, the waiters charmed the pants off the customers, Sakura got to make some wonderful brews, and the kitchen was efficiently making wonderful dishes perfectly. Zabuza and Hinata worked well together, and all her customers new and old raved about their new additions to the menu. Her personal favorite was the crepes: the savory, and especially the sweet.

Shikamaru slept the day away in his seat in the loft; he seemed to have fallen asleep reading a book. She and Kiba were both very pleased to learn nobody minded little Akamaru, who had taken to either sleeping in Shikamaru's lap, or sitting in the sun provided by the big glass windows, staring at the outside world.

A lesson was learned quickly when poor Konohamaru broke plates three times over the course of the day. Konohamaru, the staff decided, was not to touch glass from there on. Even her wolf in sheep's clothing had behaved himself exceptionally well. He played soft music that filled the air with soothing music.

When the day ended, she told everyone they could leave early. Her staff, being so wonderful, refused. Lee was adamant that he stay to help.

"I WILL CLEAN EVERY TABLE UNTIL IT'S SPOTLESS, IF THERE IS _ONE_ SPECK OF DIRT, I WILL MOP EVERY FLOOR UNTIL MISS SAKURA CAN SEE HER YOUTHFUL BEAUTY REFLECTED BACK!"

"Save something for Kiba to do!" She called after the green beast. "Aww," the dog lover whined. The staff collectively laughed again.

While everyone was busy dusting and mopping floors and cleaning countertops, Sakura slipped away from the front of the coffee shop undetected.

Slinking into the back of the kitchen, Sakura took out a key, and unlocked a door. She peered into a small walk-in closet. The closet had a strong odor of coffee, as this was where she stored the various beans. Bags upon bags were stacked, each marking where they were bought from. A large majority of the bags were stamped by the agricultural sector in the Land of Rice.

Stepping quietly, so not to cause any creaks in the old floorboards, Sakura made her way to the darkest corner of the room. Behind a tall stack of coffee bean bags, was a tiny cabinet. Just as the pinkette was about to open the door, a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." It was the chilling monotone she had quickly grown accustomed to, signifying that her unwanted visitor was Kimimaro.

"And why not?" She rose an eyebrow. "This is my store."

"Don't open that door. Not when they can find you." Sakura knew that when he said 'they,' he had meant her other workers.

Silver flashed briefly in his piano hands. Sakura gulped. It was a tell she had seen enough times to know what it signified; and it belonged in dark alleys of the past. "Remember your place, Sakura. You are in debt to us. We can destroy you, and everything you love in a heartbeat. So tread carefully, for frogs and kittens and are nothing in the presence of the great Hebi."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think, and what you might want to see happen next! Another chapter should be out by the Christmas holiday, where I get the sweet relief of a holiday break. Until then, please leave a review and check out my new Rise of the Guardians story _In The Dark!_

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well people, put on your seatbelts and buckle up, because shit is about to go _down._ Everything in this chapter is intense, so prepare. Pein will officially be making a FULL appearance next chapter, but for now enjoy my short thriller.

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the café. It was nearing closing hours, and he could see the workers of _The Lounge_ were making themselves busy with cleaning and ending a day's work. For a brief second, the young Uchiha hesitated.

 _What if she's not even here?_

He shook his head. Sasuke had been given the news of Sakura's arrival back to Konoha in early autumn, and he had been putting their reunion off, so much so that it was now mid-spring. Feeling embarrassed for being afraid of confronting his childhood friend, Sasuke opened the door, knowing if he didn't do something, he would have left.

There was a little bell that jingled when he entered, alerting the staff of his presence. A worker approached him, and for a moment Sasuke had trouble identifying them as a man or woman, before he thought, _to hell with it, it doesn't matter. Find Sakura._

"I'm looking for Sakura," Sasuke stated gruffly, cutting off whatever it was the androgynous character was about to say. The Uchiha had the attention of the entire room, and he recognized Hinata Hyuuga in an apron, scurrying off into the kitchen. Moments later, she brought with her the young pink haired woman who had caused him so much strife in the last two years.

Sakura faced Sasuke, and felt her face become stone at the look he gave her. She turned to her employees, and said, "Alright everyone, that'll be enough for today. Anything you haven't finished, I'll take care of before closing."

Under her stern gaze, her employees began to leave their stations, with varying degrees of worry on their faces. One by one they filed out, Shikamaru towing Konohamaru and Kiba with him, giving her a look as he went. Kotetsu and Izumo sent suspicious looks at the Uchiha but left without a word. Kimimaro left similarly, but not without a bone-chilling glare sent in pinkette's direction. Haku, Lee, and Hinata waited at the door while Zabuza walked up to the two.

"You have my number if things go wrong," he gently told Sakura, before turning to Sasuke. "If you do anything to the little lady, you'll regret it," he promised, smiling fully, and showing off sharply filed teeth.

"Goodnight, Sakura." Zabuza bid her farewell, pushing the group out the door, before leaving himself.

It was a long, silent minute between the two. The air was filled with tension, and Sakura could see her best friend's body was strung like a bow ready to spring forth into action.

Warily, she said, "Hello, Sasuke…"

He looked her dead in the eye and snorted. "'Hello, Sasuke.' After two fucking years, that's all you have to say?" He snarled. She winced. Sasuke never swore.

"A hello is a good place to start a conversation," she murmured, looking down at the wood floor beneath her feet. She hated seeing Sasuke like this; she knew he was angry and lashing out because she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Sakura told him, looking up into his face with sincerity. The raven haired man faltered for a moment, letting himself soften, before he gathered himself again.

"Sakura. Hearing 'I'm sorry' won't do anything. You left suddenly and without warning. We looked for you everywhere. We followed every single lead we got and turned up empty handed. We had to turn your missing person's case cold. I thought you were _dead."_ He told her with such anguish in his voice, that she felt as if she had been slapped.

"And here you are. Safe and sound, and running the business you always wanted," he croaked out, before his eyes turned to steel. "You better have a damn good explanation for why you've been missing for so long!"

She turned away, a hand placed over her mouth, and eyes downcast. "Sasuke, I can't tell you," she whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME? I'm your _best friend_!" He roared. "You left me terrified, wondering if we'd find your body in a trash bag buried somewhere! You made me cry, you made me and so many others miss you! You left Naruto, Sakura! He was a _mess!_ But you don't know that because I'm sure the dobe didn't want you to see him cry when he saw you again. But he did, and he cried because he was so relieved you were _alive._ You left Itachi, and Shisui, and Mom and Dad and Kushina-san and Minato-san! You left your parents, you left Shikamaru and Ino and even Chouji! _You left me!"_ He nearly sobbed.

Continuing in a wobbly voice, uncaring of whether there were tears in his companions eyes or not, he spoke. "So don't you dare tell me you _can't_ tell me, or I swear I'll never forgive you."

The tears came unbidden down her cheeks. She gasped softly, and her shoulders shook with raw emotion, and her desire to comfort her friend, to be in his arms again like before.

"I can't tell you, Sasuke. I wish I could, but I can't."

Sasuke became stone. "Can't, or won't?" He asked icily. When she said nothing, he glared harshly. "I see. Goodbye, Sakura. Perhaps it would've been better if you were dead."

With that, the Uchiha swiftly left the café, not spearing a glance behind him, the cold fury in his heart making him unable to care for Sakura's sobs.

When he was long gone, she clutched at her heart and whispered through her tears, "I can't tell you Sasuke, or they'll kill you."

* * *

A/N: POW! Some intense action there, guys, despite it being short. If you can, please give this girl some love and reviews, it's been a bad day for me and Sakura :') The next chapter should be out soon, and rest assured, Sasuke is just simply being Sasuke and he'll apologize one day. If you haven't, please check my bio often if you can, as I'm always updating my story stats and adding new ideas to my bio.

Ciao, Anbu-chan


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: MWAHAHAHA. I updated when I said I would, so I'll leave my update schedule on my bio for a few days just for proof. I am so proud of myself. This chapter is rather long in my opinion, by far the longest I've written, but then again, I ended up reading a one-shot that was 65k+, which makes me cry at the amount of writing there. I'm going to try for longer chapters in all my stories now, which will make my update time slower, but it'll give you guys more to read. P.S.! I have **new story prompts** on my bio (not added to the poll) and **crossovers!** Please do check those out, and vote on my poll, or just PM me on what you're interested in.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I made sure to reply to all of your reviews the proper way this time, and I will continue to do so. Guest(s) and Angie, thank you for your reviews! The last guest reviewer is my boyfriend, who for some reason, really likes Rock Lee (He doesn't even watch Naruto). I'm considering his offer on writing Rock Lee: The Caps Lock Trilogy, which would likely be total crack and utterly ridiculous. I might write it, so let me know if you'd want to see that.

Something important to note: I went back and adjusted/changed some stuff in the story. Nothing major, but I feel it has cleared up some of the past. I've written the character chart so Konoha Academy is the major public school, where Team 7, Ino-Shika-Cho and Kiba went to high school. Neji and Hinata were enrolled in private school, Shino was homeschooled, and Tenten and Lee went to a public school in the suburban parts of the city. That's why not everyone is familiar with each other like in Canon.

Today's chapter is hot off the press, and 10000% unbeta'd so read with caution, because I did not go through it a second time to proof read, I was too excited by the fact that I'm updating on schedule this time. As promised, an entire chapter dedicated to Pein! and more plot development (hopefully). Enjoy my lovelies! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

When Haruno Sakura didn't have her hands full with her coffee shop, she made herself busy in other ways. Nearly three years ago, she had bright eyes and hope that she would become an amazing doctor, and own a coffee shop. But that was a long time ago, and she had been naïve. After being absent for so long, she did not think it would be wise to catch Tsunade's attention. That woman had been kind to Sakura, and she had practically up and left. Sakura didn't want anyone prying into her disappearance, so she gave Konoha Hospital a wide berth. So, rather, with the skills under Tsunade's tutelage that she did have, she found herself volunteering for the other many medical institutions stationed across Konoha, like the Children's Hospital, and the Rehabilitation Center and the many nursing homes. She wanted to think that by helping, maybe she was making up for her own mistakes.

Shaking that thought out of her head, Sakura walked towards her destination: The Konoha Nursing Home for Advanced Medical Care. This medium sized facility was made for patients who had severe illnesses and injuries that would normally belong in hospital for short-term care, with the exception that the patient's issues were long term. Sakura had first started to volunteer at the nursing home shortly after she arrived home and settled back into normal life. Helping others had grounded the pinkette when she had felt very alone. And during that time, she had found herself an unlikely friend, whom she was going to visit. The first thing Sakura noticed when entering was the cool air coming from the air conditioner. It was mid-spring, but the object was already running, and she appreciated it, after having walked a long distance in the strengthening rays of the sun. Smiling at the receptionist, Sakura adjusted the freshly cut flowers under her arm so that they remained safe as she went to the elevator. Her friend stayed on the third floor, and as she traced the path towards her destination, she was glad that the third floor had such a nice view.

 _He loves looking outside._

And when she opened the door, she smiled fondly. He was propped back on pillows, gazing peacefully out across the beautiful view of Konoha.

"Hi Nagato!" She smiled cheerfully at him. The frail young man turned his head, a similar smile on his face in greeting.

"Hello, Sakura. Take a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs close by to his bed. Peering curiously at the flowers under her arm, he asked, "Are those for me?"

Setting down her purse on the proffered chair, and crossing the room to the sink, she shook her head in exasperation. "No, those are for your pet goose. What do you think, Nagato? Of course they're for you!" She laughed.

For a moment, Nagato's face sobered. "How'd you know about my pet goose?" They made eye contact. And then proceeded to burst out laughing.

Once the bedridden man calmed his laughter, he rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Hey, you can't blame me for being curious. You don't usually spoil me like this."

Placing the flowers in the glass vase by the sink, Sakura filled it with water, and carried it over to Nagato's bedside table, mindful of the many tubes connecting to his body.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to win me over since you were too busy to come visit me last time?" He asked with a placid face, but sly undertone.

The pink haired woman gasped. "As if! I wouldn't dare bribe you, Nagato!"

"Sure, sure," the red haired man rolled his eyes. Beckoning her over, Nagato watched as she sat at the edge of her seat and leaned an elbow on his bed.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked him. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Alright. My friends came to visit me the other day, so I was really happy, even though my big brother couldn't make it." The pinkette could see, despite what Nagato said, he was disappointed. She could see it in the barely noticeable sinking of his head and shoulders, and she was having none of that.

Placing a hand over his, she gave him a bright smile. "I'm sure he'll come visit you soon, I mean how could he not? You're probably the best little brother out there! So until then, you and I will play shogi, alright? How does that sound?" Sakura watched Nagato's face brighten at her words of encouragement, and felt her heart get all warm and fuzzy. The feeling stayed as she pulled out the board and game pieces from her messenger bag she had carried with her for this specific purpose.

Nagato was paralyzed from the waist down due to a terrible accident he had been approximately a year and a half ago. The heavy van had slammed into the passenger side of Nagato's older brother's car, leaving him with long-lasting, painful injuries, but leaving the driver completely unharmed. Severely injured, Nagato's back was broken and he could never regain function in his nerve endings below his waist, despite physical therapy. He would likely have to spend the rest of his days in this nursing home, and all Sakura wanted to do now that she knew him, was cheer him up. He was a good person, he didn't deserve what had happened to him.

They set up the board, and started to play. Sakura had become good at shogi and other similar strategy games thanks to Shikamaru, but Nagato was simply gifted. What he now lacked in physical attributes he made up for in his brilliant mind, and it only got sharper as his body became idle.

She placed one of her black game pieces on the board, and the game began. Attention completely caught; the two were tied in a fierce battle of their minds. So enraptured were they, that neither of them noticed the figure standing in the doorway.

Pein was surprised to say the least. There was his little brother playing a game of shogi with the pink haired woman who had been plaguing his mind, the one who had caught the hearts of his seasoned Akatsuki members. He had been planning on seeking the pinkette out at her shop, but somehow, fate had decided that they would meet up earlier than he had planned. For a few minutes he stood there, watching the two play quietly, content to just let them be. Pein felt himself smile as he continued to watch them. Nagato had always been a shy, but kind child, balancing out his fierce, stubborn personality. It warmed him to see such a bright smile on his face. His brother was happy, and that made him happy.

Pein knew what it was like to loose a brother, which was likely why he was so protective of Nagato. The red headed man had been too young to remember most of it, but Yahiko, his fraternal twin, had been very sick. Most of his young life had seen him in and out of the hospital, diagnosed with this virus and that bacteria. None of the doctors caught the cystic fibrosis until it was too late. Yahiko was treated, but the disease progressed very quickly due to lack of early treatment. He died at the age of six, when Nagato was a tiny, little thing, only two years old. But Pein remembered it. And he could see the similarities in Nagato. He was frail, and bedridden. _Just like Yahiko._

It was safe to say that Pein was even more protective after the car accident that nearly took away his sibling, half-brother or not. They shared a mother, Kana Uzumaki, whom they loved dearly. She was the carrier of the genetic disorders, which probably came from the previous inbreeding of the clan, as per tradition, and it had been pure coincidence that Pein's father carried the gene too. Yahiko had been unlucky to have received the gene, while Pein had not. Throughout his life, the youngest of the family was watched carefully for the same disease, but was found to only have a subpar immune system, making him fall ill easily. And the accident had only worsened it.

All the while thinking to himself, Pein was watching the shogi game progress. Sakura Haruno was smart, he noticed very quickly. Smart enough to be forcing his brother into a corner, or so it seemed. Taking a second, closer look, he could see the feint that was about to unfold. Nagato moved a piece forward, and Sakura cried out.

"No fair! I spent the last five moves trying to put you in a trap and you escape it just like that!"

The crippled man laughed joyously. "All's fair in love and war, Sakura!"

She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouted, looking like the perfect image of a petulant child. That only got more of a laugh out of Nagato. Seeing a good moment to interrupt after the mood of concentration had been broken, Pein moved into the room with little subtlety. Both of the occupants whipped their heads to the ginger haired man.

"Brother!" Nagato cried happily. A look of confusion washed over the pinkette's face for a moment, before it smoothed and a serene expression replaced it.

"Hello, Otouto," his voice rumbled like far away thunder in his chest. He placed his brother in a fleeting hug, before stepping away again. "Hello, to you as well," he directed this at the woman. She blinked and smiled. "Hello, you must be the famous brother Nagato always talks about," she grinned slyly, looking at her friend from the corner of her eyes. He blushed almost as red as his hair. Saving him from any more embarrassment, she changed the topic quickly, bowing in her seated position. "I am Haruno Sakura, please take care of me."

Pein bowed as well. "I am Pein Ame. It is a pleasure to know Nagato has someone to keep him company when I cannot."

The pink haired woman nodded with a warm smile, and got up. She offered her seat to him, and dragged the chair in the corner of the room over to the other unoccupied side of Nagato's bed. There, she sat down, and Pein proceeded to do the same thing. Sakura sat there quietly, watching the brothers begin to converse. The two made no attempt to hide their conversation, and so she passed the time by listening to what they talked about. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, she'd been smiling all day, but the sight before her warmed her heart more so. Nagato was ecstatic to see his brother, who didn't get to come by too often. But as she looked at Pein, she could see just how happy he was to be there with his little brother, the happiness was clear on his face. His lips were upturned, and his eyes looked bright. There was no storm in sight on his face. Sakura listened attentively, piping in occasionally, but she mainly reclined in the uncomfortable visitors chair, propping her head in her hand, content to see two family members at peace. Sadness tugged at her again, whispering, _this should never have happened_ , staring at the tubes that snaked into Nagato's pale skin, but she pushed it away ferociously. There was no time for miserable thoughts.

When Nagato turned his attention to his pink haired friend, she engaged him in conversation, teasing him and making him laugh and blush alike. Pein switched figurative spots with the woman, and observed the friends with keen attention and interest. He could see it now; what Itachi loves about the woman. She was kind, so incredibly kind to his red haired brother. She had placed a hand over the bedridden mans' and had comforted him, giving him only smiles and words meant to encourage, and for that Pein was eternally grateful. It was good to see such empathy, when he had felt like giving up on humanity. He leaned his head on his elbow, cocking his head to the left. Her friendliness and kindness seemed to know no bounds, but he had received information from all of his members, and some of it was concerning.

Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori had spoken words of praise, the later two mentioning her without knowing their leader knew of her. Kakuzu had grumbled about how she had disappeared off the face of the earth, Konan had simply smiled, and Itachi was just happy she was back. Pein didn't ask Itachi too many questions, he had been unnerved by the wide smile on the raven haired man's face that day. Yet, Hidan had said something that had piqued his interest.

 _"Cherry Bitch is nice, I'll give her that, but too trusting. But she's got a fiery personality, and she's strong too, so I guess that makes up for it. She somehow hauled my 200 pound ass into her tiny coffee shop and stitched me up when I was bleeding all over her hardwood floors."_

Pein knew that being cool in the face of danger wasn't that strange. Many people panicked in stressful situations, but there was always those one or two occasional people who were able to handle anything thrown at them. It could be that she was just a very calm person. Or maybe that she was capable of handling blood due to the fact that she was once a medical student who had probably seen her fair share of blood and surgeries and wounds and needles. That would make the most sense, but at the same time, something seemed off. She was gone for a long period of time, where only her parents knew of her whereabouts, and where even the Uchiha had assumed her a missing persons case. Things didn't add up. Why would she leave mid-medical school? That wasn't cheap. Why would her parents not say anything to anybody, not even to tell the police she had gone missing? How come Itachi, his most clever and keen member not notice her gone, until it was too late? Even Kakuzu, his math and computer whiz couldn't track her, couldn't get a single lead, couldn't do anything, because he was seemingly blocked at every turn. Something didn't add up.

His eyes narrowed. She was kind, yes, but something wasn't right. He looked at his brother and Sakura, softening slightly when the laughed together at some silly cat video on the young woman's phone, before he regained himself. He had to make sure Nagato wasn't in danger. And when he looked at those sparkling green eyes fixated on the goofy kittens on the YouTube video, he realized maybe his brother wasn't the only one who needed to be protected.

Getting up slowly, the auburn haired man got the attention of the two, who both sported mirth in their eyes. "It is lunch time," he pointed at the clock, and continued. "I know from experience just how awful the food is here, so I believe you should have something else today."

Nagato's eyes, the same as Pein's own, widened in excitement. "Yes!" He cried. Sakura laughed at his childlike happiness.

"Haruno-san, won't you come with me?" He kept his face and body neutral as he asked the question, hoping she would say yes, so that he could talk to her alone. What he wanted to ask was not the sort of stuff he wanted Nagato to hear. Flicking his eyes over at his brother, he corrected himself. Nagato wasn't clueless; he knew that the Akatsuki wasn't just an old high school club anymore, but when Pein saw the happiness on Nagato's face at having another friend, he didn't want his brother to think any worse of the pinkette.

She didn't seem anxious or afraid, but rather friendly when she responded with, "Of course I'll come!" She turned to Nagato. "You don't mind, do you?"

She grinned, showing a stretch of teeth when the man simply waved them off. "Go, go, I'll be fine here. You probably know the restaurants around here better than my brother anyway! Just make sure to bring some donburi back with you."

Pein and Sakura bid the bedridden man a temporary farewell, and left the medical center in search for a good restaurant that offered takeout. The young woman filled the air between the two with comfortable conversation, pointing out the places that they could go to, or the ones that were coming up on the street. "Izumi Brother's is a good place to go for sit-in dining, so we may not want to go there, but Hana Sushi does offer really good donburi, and a mean tempura."

Pein nodded. "Hana Sushi sound's good."

She led the way, walking across the street towards the sushi shop. They opened the doors, rushing into the dimly lit lobby to get away from the hot air outside. Pein picked up a menu and held it in his hands, letting the pink haired woman look on with him.

He listened once more to her suggestions, knowing she was much more likely to know what was good or not at this place, as she had been there before. He made a decision, and then walked up to make their order. He ordered some sort of curry for himself, donburi for Nagato and a tempura dish for Sakura, and appetizers and sushi to share. When she told him she would pay, he turned her down gently.

"I insist Haruno-san, it's not often I get to treat my brother."

She quieted down immediately, and sat down to wait for the food.

"Please, call me Sakura, Ame-san."

He relented, but said, "only if you simply call me Pein, Sakura-san. Ame-san makes me feel like my father."

The woman rolled her eyes at the added suffix but let it go. He went to sit down next to her and asked, "How did you meet my brother?"

She shifted to face Pein. "I had been volunteering, and took care of him a few days over the course of a couple of weeks. We became friends quickly, and when my volunteer service was up, I came back. I haven't been able to sneak out of visiting him yet!" Sakura said the last part jokingly. He was satisfied with the answer, nothing seemed devious in her words.

He remained facing forwards, but looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why did you disappear for two years?"

Sakura's face went slack, and her phone clattered out of her hand into the leather seats they sat on. She looked as if he had dropped a bomb on her. Multiple emotions flickered across her visage, some of them too fast for Pein to catch. Anger, confusion, fear, sadness all encompassed her face like an open book, before she attempted to clear her expression from his prying eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He turned now, finally to face her and pierce her with his stormy eyes. "Yes, you do." When she did not reply, lips thin and white, he spoke again.

"You disappeared for approximately two years, without a trace. Only your parents knew, and when they were finally questioned, they remained tight lipped about it, just like you are now. Konohagakure's police force was unable to find you, and it got to the point that Itachi, my most independent member, felt he had to ask me for help in finding you. And it was impossible. You left no paper trail, no clue as to where you had gone. Many people were devastated, and then, all of a sudden you pop up like nothing happened, except of course, you didn't contact anyone to let them know you came back. So let me ask you again, why did you disappear?"

In the dimly lit lobby, surrounded by laughter from customers and the sounds of the kitchen, it felt like they were the only two in the world. Time had stopped. Their eyes were intently focused, and Sakura's body was tight with tension, like a spring ready to go off. It was then again when Pein couldn't help but notice how captivating her emerald eyes were.

She suddenly deflated like a popped balloon. Sighing, she raked a hand through her hair. "Pein-san, I really don't know what I can tell you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then start from the beginning, I'd suppose."

She shook her head. "No I don't mean it that way. I really don't know what I can and cannot tell you."

"You didn't disappear and go backpacking did you?"

This question had the pinkette laughing, albeit dryly. "No, it was not a walk in the park like I assume some people are starting to believe."

She made eye contact again. "I know what you want from me Pein-san. I know you are part of Itachi's old high school friend group, and I know you're not just that anymore, and because of that I especially can't tell you. I promise I won't do any harm to you or your brother, but some things are better left where they lie, in the past."

Pein looked her over critically. She was not lying, that he could tell from her tone of voice and her body language that she was being entirely truthful. He had no true reason to think she was lying to him, and he knew that his Akatsuki members liked her, which was feat in of itself. Yet, her words concerned him. She wasn't able to talk about whatever it was, or didn't want to, and that belied something more grave than he would've hoped.

"I don't know what you went through, or what you saw, but that's over now. Itachi cares for you, Nagato cares for you, my members care for you, and because of that, I will care for you as well. Akatsuki will protect you Sakura, for as long as you need it."

She grasped his hand, her strong grip and trembling voice telling Pein her true feelings.

"Thank you."

He squeezed her hand back, a small smile making it's way to his face. "You're welcome."

Sakura held his hand in hers for a moment longer, unwilling to let the moment go, before she pulled away. "Come on, the food's ready. Nagato is waiting."

Pein let his face fall neutral, but his eyes remained soft. Setting down the money and grabbing the food, the two made their way back, shoulders brushing as they walked.

* * *

A/N: It is done. I am very happy with the final product. Hopefully I captured Pein properly and he's not too OOC. Tell me what you think, reviews make this author happy! Also, check my bio as I have multiple possible stories and their summaries for you readers to look at!

Ciao, Anbu-chan


End file.
